Hard School Magic
by MinorDisturbance
Summary: Kurt finds that his school isn't just boring. It's also magical... Magic Glee fic, previously Charmed crossover. Eventual boy/boy. Also, character death. Previously known as It's Magic. Don't get confused, people!
1. Magic and Fashion

Hi guys! This would probably be my first attempt at a story... and it's a crossover. Well, not really a crossover. Just Glee with Charmed powers, demons and stuff like that. So if the story sucks, I have a sloppy excuse. Also it would be pretty cool if people reviewed. Just to make my day. *hint hint* Oh, and there's no beta. 'Cuz I don't want one. 'Cuz I'm stubborn and Dutch like that. Now if I were stupid, I'd be Brittany. Though I think she's from Belgium and she got it wrong herself.

Main character will be Kurt, with important side characters: Quinn, Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Tina. There will eventually be slash, as in boy/boy. There will probably also be a few boy/girl couples. And it will not follow the Glee storyline. At all. ALSO, it may be OOC...

Let the first chapter commence!

Chapter 1: Magic

* * *

Kurt sighed as the dark, immense, threatening figure of the school loomed above him. At least, that's how Kurt saw the boring building. He shuddered as he quickly walked in, ignoring the fear the toxic teenager infected air would make his clothes dirty.

As he ran into the school, eyeing for people with slushies, he accidentally bumped into someone. The first thing popping in his brain was, 'Please don't let that be Puck', followed by 'Or Quinn', and 'Or F-Finn', and when he looked up, his shoulders sagged. It was Quinn.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you dweeb!" Oh crap. Why bump against Quinn of all people. Her eyes bored through him, and he knew there would be another Slushie Facial somewhere today. If she didn't kill him right on the very spot. Luckily, Tina was just walking up to him. "Hey Kur..." She stopped talking as soon as she saw Quinn, her eyes widening. "Uh... Q-Quinn! H-hey... O-o-okay Kurt, let's g-go!" Kurt agreed with her and grabbed on to her arm as he ran past Quinn.

That was never ever going to happen again. Ever.

* * *

As Kurt made his way towards the choir room, he heard screaming. Literally everywhere. Quickly, Kurt ran around the corner to see people running. Again, literally everywhere. It was a complete chaos.

This was going to be hell for his hair.

As he passed crying juniors, gasping sophomores and the guidance counselor lying on the floor unconscious, he spotted Rachel grasping on to Finn, screaming her sick over-talented guts out.  
'That BI---' Kurt's angry train of thoughts was soon interrupted by a menacing growl from the end of the hallway. As soon as Kurt turned to look at whatever made that noise, a gush of an unidentified liquid hit some girl next to him. At first the clever fashionista thought it was a slushie, but as he looked over his shoulder, he saw Quinn being covered in a dark green goo."  
"AAAAARGH!" Kurt had to agree with her there, not only did the goo look disgusting, it also smelt exactly that way.

'Mental note: Don't let that stuff touch my clothes. Or hair. Or face. Or my beautiful Gucci messenger bag that I just bought last week.'

Another low, dark growl caught Kurt's attention. He turned around and froze. There, right in front of him, was this green, ugly, slimy, fashion-retarded monster from hell. It's dark yellow teeth were sharper than needles, and it's mouth was huge and possibly able to swallow a large dog. His horribe claws were just as sharp as his teeth, and his tail was leaking a purplish liquid. It looked pretty poisonous. Basically, this thing under his bed could make Kurt unconscious and germophobe too anytime.

And then the monster started running after him.

* * *

Kurt's designer shoes squeaked on the floor as he stopped running. He had just almost run into a wall when he was pretty sure there was a very long hallway leading outside there. He turned around in confusion to see the demon creating walls around them. From scratch. From absolute nothingness. "Oh why not, if the evil demon from hell exists, it probably should be able to use all the everyday parlor tricks, right?" Kurt yelled. He could not believe this. He was gonna die here! That realisation made his eyes wide, and he started to shiver. Above him he saw the evil monster point his tail at him, and the demon's claws were heading towards him dangerously fast.

Not that all this wasn't dangerous enough already.

"No!" Kurt's put his hands in front of him, trying to protect himself. But the claw wouldn't stop moving, and neither would the tail. So Kurt just waited until the demon hit him.  
He waited, and waited, and waited... but no claw drilled through his body, and no tail poisoned him. Carefully, he removed his hands from in front of his eyes and saw that the claw DID stop moving, and so did the tail.

The demon stood still, motionless, the slime on his body didn't even drip off his scales. The demon was frozen.

Slowly, Kurt stood. The demon didn't move. Kurt sighed and he already wanted to start calling for help, when all of a sudden, the monster regained his movement. Kurt turned around in sheer horror. 'Oh crap.' The demon's claw and tail moved at full speed, and hit the wall right next to Kurt. "Ah!" Kurt yelled as he jumped aside and ran as far as he could in the brick prison he was in. The thing turned and shot a huge ball of goo from his even bigger mouth. The goo flew through the air and splattered all over Kurt's chest. "AAHH! THIS IS A RALPH LAUREN JACKET!" Kurt screamed at the hell-being as loud as he could.

It didn't really seem to listen. Instead, it just started preparing for another assault. 'Great.' Then, Kurt remembered. 'Something happened when I tried to protect myself. Mr. "Scraps of Leather as Clothing" froze. I can use that.' And so, he threw his hands in front of him again, with the desired effect. As the demon stood with its huge claw drawn back, Kurt tried to climb over the walls. He got pretty far, as he became an expert climber thanks to the dumpster throwing by _Puck_, but unfortunately the demon unfroze too soon, and before the boy reached the top, a roof was formed, making it impossible for Kurt to get any higher. As the soprano slid off the wall, the demon once again threw its claw at him. But this time, he easily froze the "Mr. Scraps of Leather as Clothing" and grabbed the demon's surprisingly light tail. Kurt stood back as much as possible before running at the monster and pierced its own tail right through its heart. The demon howled eerily, and dissolved into nothingness. All that was left was a puddle of slimy goo. Also, the walls were gone.

The school was empty. As Kurt shuffled over to the parking lot, and to his baby, he thought about what the hell just happened. There was a _demon_, and he _killed_ it. And he could _freeze_ it... Kurt turned to one of the school's clocks and stuck his hands out. The clock stopped ticking.

He was going to need serious therapy.

* * *

Sorry the "Romance" part isn't included yet, but it will eventually... I think.

Anyway, that was the first chapter! It wasn't very big, and it wasn't dialogue-y at all... but that's for later. Remember, this was a FIRST chapter, and my first piece of writing EBAR. Well, my first in English that is. Please review, using the cute, fluffy, attractive little button down there. *points to button* *points again*


	2. Magic and Teamwork

Hey guys! It's not illegal to review! There's a nice little button down there, and if you click it, no cops will appear to arrest you. Really.

I remembered that Kurt's power is called Molecular Immobilization. Or something like that.

Anyways, thought it was important to make another chappie: Magic and Teamwork. MAYBE it will get me a review? Pwease?

Let the second chapter commence!

* * *

Kurt had no idea what happened to him yesterday. How in the very name of God did he meet a demon, and how in the VERY name of Alexander Mcqueen did he kill it? He had come to terms with the fact he could make things stop moving with a single hand movement. He even used it a couple of times when Rachel got annoying, or when Puck had a slushie in his hands. But most of the time he used it when he saw Finn. He'd freeze the jock and run like hell, trying not to make the blushing that obvious.

And that is exactly why Kurt was running to choir room exactly one week after the demon accident. He was the first one to arrive at the choir room, probably because of Finn. He was about to sit down when he heard a demon growl. 'Oh crap', Kurt thought, and he jumped off the chair in the hallway and ran around the corner. What he saw in front of him was unbelievable.

Mercedes, Artie and _Quinn_ were fighting against a dark blue thin bony lizard-like demon.

* * *

No, seriously. As the demon tried to run towards Artie, Quinn just looked at it, and it changed course and started running in circles. Artie took his chance and started floating in the air, wheelchair and all, and landed on the demon.

Looks like Artie found himself a hover-wheelchair.

As the demon started lifting itself up, Mercedes flung her arm out towards him. And lo and behold, the demon flung along, about four feet away. Quinn grabbed a knife out of her bag, and threw it at the demon. She missed, but as it started cackling, Mercedes directed the knife right in it's heart. The demon instantly dissolved, and Mercedes turned to Artie and Quinn.

"Good fight", she gasped. Artie nodded, and Quinn just scoffed. "I could easily take him. I have four more blades in here, I know how to hit-" She was interrupted by Mercedes, who said: "Yeah, whatevs, I got him, so shut your yap, k?" Kurt almost giggled out loud, (AN: GOL ^^) but managed to keep it in. In the meanwhile, Quinn seemed like she was in the process of breathing fire.  
Which wouldn't surprise Kurt at all. "You cannot talk to me like that! I cannot believe I got stuck with you two _gleeks_!" Mercedes instantly replied: "You're a gleek too, remember, so don't go Ms. Hellfire on me now!" "Like the very fire from hell would be able to get through that skin." Quinn bit back. Kurt felt a strong desire to hit her. "OH, HELL TO THE NAW!" Mercedes yelled at the Cheerio.  
All of a sudden, Artie mumbled: "Oh gee, another Diva-off." Said divas glared at Artie, then at said other diva, then straight at the nearest wall. And both of them were wearing their stubborn faces.

Then, Mercedes said: "So, do any of you know who the fourth Chosen One is?" Artie and Quinn shook their heads. 'Oh crap, they mean me! Right? Oh dear Versace, what am I supposed to do?'  
As the internal struggle in Kurt's head continued, Mercedes, Artie and Quinn started to walk (or roll) away. "W-wait!" Kurt yelled. The three turned around.

"I think you found him."

* * *

Kurt cringed as Mercedes threw a book in front of his face. It was big. And not textbook big. More like, all the Harry Potter books AND every fashion magazine ever created combined.

"And... what am I supposed to do with this?" he said. Mercedes sighed. "Youre supposed to dance the Salsa with it and then you make a campfire at the bottom of the ocean and then you burn the goddamn book!" Kurt stared at her for a while while Artie and Quinn chuckled. "Okay, nice to be informed!" Kurt said, and he stood up, took the book in his hands, and started to dance the Salsa. His father was an excellent Salsa-dancer, and Kurt learned some moves from him. *THUD* Mercedes and Kurt turned around to see that Quinn fell off her chair and was laughing hysterically on the floor of the choir room.

Mercedes turned around again, grabbed the book from Kurt's hands and threw it back on the table, releasing a lot of dust. Then she pulled Kurt back to his seat, and gently sat him down. (Okay, maybe not so gently.) "Read it", she barked. Kurt opened the book and read the first page.

_"The Chosen Ones are five human beings, keepers of the mystical powers of the Almighty:_

_Molecular Immobilization,_

_Telekinesis,_

_Hypnosis,_

_Levitation,_

_and Premonition._

_These Chosen Ones are spread around the world, cursed with the duty to destroy the mythical leaders of the Underworld:_

_Gulldor, the Bull;_

_Fallabor, the Bird;_

_Posimor, the Lizard;_

_and Malchor, the Horse._

_Doing so will end evil, and the world will live on peacefully. But doing so is incredibly hard, nearly impossible, and Apocalypse will reign over the world if it isn't done before 2034..."_

Kurt turned to face Mercedes. "Where is the fifth Chosen One? The one with the power of Premonition?" he asked. "Somewhere in Asia", Mercedes answered. "But the important thing is, there's four of us here. Meaning we have a chance to stop Apocalypse." Kurt nodded and turned to the book again. He turned the page and saw that the next had only one word written on it:

"_HELP_"

From that page on, the book was unwritten.

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined, I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_"

Kurt knew then, this was his fate. To help.

"_Staring at the blank page before you, Open up the dirty window, Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_"

To write the unwritten. To save the day, to save the world. To stop the Apocalypse.

"_Reaching for something in the distance, So close you can almost taste it, Release your inhibitions_"

He had to use his powers for good. And maybe to kiss Finn without him noticing. But mostly good.

"_Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_The rest is still unwritten_"

This was magic. And Kurt was going to live his life with magic. And with Mercedes. And Artie. And even Quinn. Because they're a team now.

Kurt knew they were gonna stick together.

* * *

MY GOD, I cannot write a long chapter. I apologize. *sniff*

Oh, and the song is Natasha Bedingfield's Unwritten.

Anyway, REVIEW!


	3. Magic and Graveyards

*Happy-dances the Happy-dance of Happy-danceness* REVIEWS! Oh, the pretty, sparkly jewels I've been digging for! My precious...

Anyways, I've decided I hate school. Officially. That's the reason I haven't been writing much. So... Yeah.

There's gonna be a pretty active weekend though... I think. Maybe. Maybe not. I dunno.

And I never put credits at my AN'S..... Oops.

I do not own Glee. There ya go.

Let the third chapter commence!

* * *

"Ow!" Kurt screamed as he landed on his back. Swiftly, he rolled over as the vampire tried to bite his pale neck. Which made the bloodsucker fall on his face. Which made Quinn giggle. Kurt jumped up and grabbed his messenger bag that he placed on one of the gravestones. By the time he turned around, the vampire had risen and was in the process of spitting out grass. As Mercedes threw him back, Kurt pulled out a stake and slung it at the stumbling demon. It struck his heart, and soon, the vamp was dust.

"So", Artie spoke up, "Anyone remember how many vamps we killed by now?"

"Uhh", Mercedes started. "I kinda lost count."

Quinn sighed. "Well, do you really think I care how many we kill?"

"For once, I'm gonna have to agree with her. All I care is that we killed them." Kurt said.

The four were currently demon-hunting on a graveyard, in the middle of the night. Like they've been doing almost every night, for the past four weeks. That was the task a Chosen One had to fulfill.  
And it was boring. But every once in a while something interesting popped up. Like that time a demon made Mercedes' power grow out of control. As a result, every object in the room she resided in started flying around at top speed. She literally had to be locked up. For everyone's safety. The demon then corrupted Artie's powers, making it impossible for him to stop flying.

Or that time when Quinn discovered she had a new power, and then discovered it was useless. It just gave her the ability to read people's roots. Yeah. It did turn out useful though when the gang stumbled upon an unknown demon and Quinn figured out it's roots. Mercedes then created a potion that vanguishes that kind of demon, and guess what? It worked. It did destroy his Marc Jacobs jacket. The one he had gotten away from the dumpster so many times. Kurt was angry at Mercedes for that one for weeks.

Kurt discovered a new power too. The same way he could slow down molecules, he could also speed them up. Things could explode with a very flick of his hands, but he didn't use it often because he didn't control it that well. Once, he combusted Mercedes' favorite nail polish. Mercedes was angry at Kurt for that one for weeks.

The four thought they could keep everything a secret for everyone, but when a fish monster attacked the football team, they had to confess. Their reactions were all different.

Noah scoffed and started complaining about the "prank", but then the fish monster appeared right beside him and Kurt did the one thing that the could think of: Kaboom. The demon died, and he missed Noah's disgusting mohawk by a millimeter.

Rachel kept on refusing the facts sprawled out in front of her, she just kept sticking to what's "normal". Eventually she gave in with a defeated sigh, after Artie had started floating.

Santana kept on giving dirty looks at Quinn, and Britanny... She just didn't get it. "So are fairies and lep.. leper... dwarfs true?"

Mike and Matt just looked at each other. Nothing special there, they were just dumb like usual. Neanderthalers.

The only ones who seemed okay with it were Finn and Tina. Fin just said "Okay", with that heartmelting smile. And Tina was strangely supportive, she didn't even stutter anymore. Magic must be like her anti-trigger.

Kurt and Tina became extremely good friends almost right away. Kurt felt like he could tell her everything, and she would always give him good advice. She was like the sister he never had.

One thing Kurt couldn't get off his mind though, was the fact that there was another Chosen One, the one in Asia. Why wasn't he or she here with them?

That wasn't the most important thing on his mind at the moment though. A deep, menacing growl was.

* * *

"Hurry UP!" Quinn yelled. Mercedes and Kurt were having a bit of trouble keeping up with the head cheerleader, and Artie was rolling as fast as he could.

The demon was right on their trails. It was a horrible sight. Its upper body was almost like a human, except it was furry, and it had horns on his head. Its lower body was that of a bull, and it was HUGE. Add the club he was holding, and it was surely the most terrifying thing Kurt had ever seen. And he had seen a lot.

They just kept running and running, and then they saw... Rachel. WHAT was SHE doing HERE? "Rahcel, look out, there's a bull monster chasing us." Artie said.

"What did you just say?" Rachel was annoying. They didn't have time for this!

So when another growl was heard from behind the group, and Rachel screamed, Quinn did the only thing that made sense in her head. She grabbed Rachel's arm and ran.

* * *

Running into the forest wasn't their most clever move, but eventually they got out and away from the monster. As the others turned to go, Kurt looked at the forest.

"Oh. My. Oh. My. Oh. My. Sweet. Forgiving." Rachel couldn't finish a complete sentence. Which added up to her total annoyingness.

The five left quickly, not saying another word the entire walk.

* * *

"Gulldor." Mercedes stated, showing the others the picture in the book she had pulled out.

Yup, that was the one. Every detail just as horrible, just as gross as in real life.

Kurt couldn't wait to tell Tina this.

* * *

Yeah, the last two parts were tiny, the line wasn't really necessary, I know, I know...

Anyway, REVIEW! So I have more sparkly jewels! Review, my pretties!


	4. Teaser To Tease You

Teaser! Yay! Not that I actually have the next chapter done...

These are single lines that I will put somewhere in the next chapter. That next chapter will be the end of my imaginary Season 1. Sorta.

I do not own Glee. I DO NOT.

* * *

_Kurt looked around, trying to count the amount of heads. He had to know how many there were..._

* * *

_Mercedes ran out, leaving the other three to... wait. What were they supposed to do? Wait for the news would come about Mercedes' death? And, Kurt realised, that was exactly what they were supposed to do._

* * *

_Quinn never found out why he never talked about his mom, or why his mom was never around, or why Kurt would just go quiet when he even heard the word "mom" or "mother" or anything like that. She was to mean to know._

* * *

_Kurt didn't get it. Out of the thirteen people that were in the choir room, Kurt saw only twelve, himself included of course. He wasn't stupid, like Brittany. Who, by the way, was screaming in his ear. Not pleasant. But as she screamed, Kurt realised, and he became even paler than usually._

* * *

Teaser done. These four lines will be part of the next chapter.

I've decided I shouldn't have done a crossover. I've decided I'm stupid. I've decided I decide alot.

I shouldn't have done a crossover, BECAUSE the amount of audience is LOW. And I mean LOW.

There. Go tell peeps about this itty bitty story!

Review, and be teased!


	5. Magic and Power

Hi! I DO NOT OWN GLEE. There. Now I won't have to do that for the rest of the chapter.

Anyway, I was planning to put up a chapter saying, "This is not actually a chapter. April's Fools!" But I got like, "Meh", and I got too lazy to do it.

But here's Chapter 4, Magic and Power, and the teaser lines are part of it! Really. *nod nod*

Let the fourth chapter commence!

* * *

Kurt hadn't seen Mercedes all day. And yes, it was Saturday, but he would at least get a text from her, or his Facebook would be spammed, or his e-mail. But now? Nothing.

Friday, at Glee, she explained to us she was gonna spend Saturday to prepare for Gulldor. Kurt figured it wasn't that big a deal, 30 minutes and she'd be done. Boy, was he wrong.

She was busy _all_ Saturday. So Kurt decided to pay her a visit. When he arrived at her crib, he noticed her parents' car was gone. They must be out, or something. He rang the doorbell and waited.

All of a sudden, the door was nearly ripped out its hinges. Mercedes was at the other side, a wooden spoon in her right hand, and a pen in her left. "Dayum, you're lucky I've gotta wait for my potion for half an hour!" she yelled out. And before he could protest, Mercedes had him pulled inside. It smelled like lavender in her house, which was weird. It never smelled like that in here.

Kurt followed her into the kitchen, where his eyes nearly jumped out of his sockets. It was littered with notes, books, bottles, crystals and herbs, and there was a cauldron on a burner.

"What's... going on in here?" Kurt said. "Well, like I already said, you dumb-o, I'm preparing to kill Gulldor." was Mercedes' answer. "And... you're gonna bury him in magic items?" "Har har. Just help me out here and write a spell." "Wait, say what?" Kurt looked at his friend like she had grown an extra head. "Just let the poetic inside you work it. It's like writing a song." Mercedes threw the pen at him, and it bounced off his chest. Kurt was just too dumbstruck to catch it. Mercedes just looked at him, rolled her eyes and continued on the potion.

* * *

Kurt was making a doodle on the bottom of his paper. He looked over at his "spell" again.

_"Gulldor begone,_  
_We are strong,_  
_You will die,_  
_And we won't cry."_ Let's just say it wasn't the best of the best.

"Hey Kurt, how come I've never seen your mom?" Quinn suddenly blurted out.

Kurt had called Artie and Quinn to ask them to help out. Artie came right away, but Quinn started yelling into the phone because Kurt had interrupted a chat with Santana. Eventually she came, but Kurt was starting to regret calling her.

Quinn never found out why he never talked about his mom, or why his mom was never around, or why Kurt would just go quiet when he even heard the word "mom" or "mother" or anything like that. She was too mean to know.

Then, Artie spoke up: "His mom passed away." "Oh..." "Yeah." "Oh, I'm sorry." Hearing the words "I'm sorry" from Quinn's lips sounded weird.

Kurt hadn't spoken since.

* * *

"Done." Artie and Quinn looked up, surprised at hearing Kurt's high voice. Seeing as he hadn't spoken in about 20 minutes.

"Great timing, you. My potion's just done. Lemme see", Mercedes said, walking out of the kitchen, a bottle with a dark red liquid in her hand.

_"Bovine creature of the deep,_  
_We summon thee from the dwell you sleep,_  
_Force upon thee our strongest magic,_  
_And your end will be most tragic." _"Perfect", Mercedes said, while Quinn and Artie were trying to peek over (or under) Mercedes' shoulder.

"Okay, this'll do. I'm just gonna... finish my last potion. Yeah." Mercedes said. She sneaked over to the kitchen. Why was she being so sneaky?

Artie's voice captured Kurt's attention. "So... what are we gonna do now?" Good question. The three just sat quietly.

Kurt was about to say he was gonna get to leaving, when they heard the front door slam shut. The three turned around to see that:

1: Mercedes' coat was gone;

2: Mercedes was gone;

3: All the magic stuff was gone.

"Oh no, that little..." Quinn stood up and marched over to the window and yes, Mercedes was on her way to Gulldor.

* * *

Kurt, Artie and Quinn had tried to follow Mercedes, but a spell had prevented them from even leaving the house. For such a loud-mouthed person, she could sure be quiet.

Now the three were once again sitting in the living room. "Hey wait! If we can't get to her, maybe she can get to us! We can summon her here!" Quinn yelled, shaking Artie awake. "Zzzz-huh?"

Fifteen minutes later found the three in the attic, around a big circle of white crystals. "Now what?" Kurt asked. Quinn answered:

"From magic of three we ask thee:  
Bring Mercedes to this floor, so that we have four!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kurt asked, confused. Quinn laughed: "It's a spell! Look!"

Little orbs started gathering inside the circle, and *poof* the orbs turned into a very angry Mercedes.

"Wha-duh HELL is this?" she roared. "Well did you think we were gonna let you go alone?" Quinn yelled.

"Yuh-uh I did 'cuz you guys need to stay safe!" "And so you risk your own life? How smart!" "Yeah, 'cuz I DO have a useful power!" "OH SHUT UP!"

Kurt and Artie had trouble following the argument. Mercedes looked kinda shocked at Quinn's screech.

"Listen, jus' lemme go, and I'll kill Gulldor. I just need to summon him." "And where were you planning on doing that?" "I dunno, the graveyard or something." "Where Gull can spawn his vampy lackies? NOT a good idea." "... Okay, I didn't think that through." "Damn right you didn't. Go to school, to the choir room, summon him there." "Kay."

Mercedes ran out, leaving the other three to... wait. What were they supposed to do? Wait until the news would come about Mercedes' death? And, Kurt realised, that was exactly what they were supposed to do.

"We've gotta go help Mercedes", the three spoke at the very same time. Kurt blinked, Quinn pulled up an eyebrow, and Artie smirked. And they ran off the stairs, and as Kurt ripped the spell, Quinn opened the door and they ran.

* * *

The moment the three entered the school, a crash sounded through the entire school building. They instantly ran towards the choir room, pushed open the door and... "Oh my GOD." Kurt exclaimed and it was probably the best anyone could have said at that moment.

The floor of the choir room had a huge hole in it, and a staircase lead a demon out into the outside world. And Mercedes was standing right in front of it. And on the side were the others. It was a chaos.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt yelled. Rachel stood before him and said: "Noah, I can't believe you didn't tell them there was a meeting! Seriously, all you had to do was tell Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn, and you still ruined it! Anyway, there's a meeting." "No, really- wait, Artie, who told you?" Kurt turned to face Artie. "Santana, but I forgot." "MUHAHAHA!" Everybody turned around to see Gulldor. He had gotten Mercedes out of the way and made it to the top of the staircase. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Kurt yelled. And everyone was in a hurry to get out.

Kurt stood in the door opening, yelling at everyone to stay where they were. He threw the door shut behind him and looked around, trying to count the amount of heads. He had to know how many there were...

* * *

Kurt didn't get it. Out of the thirteen people that were in the choir room, Kurt saw only twelve, himself included of course. He wasn't stupid, like Brittany. Who, by the way, was screaming in his ear. Not pleasant. But as she screamed, Kurt realised, and he became even paler than usually.

Finn wasn't there.

He ran back into the room, and there stood Gulldor, holding Finn firmly in his claws. "Hng-ahhh!" Finn yelled. "Oh god."

"Awww, came back for your little buddy? Well, he's not gonna survive. Too bad." Gulldor grunted.

Instinctively, Kurt threw his hands forward. No effect. Gulldor didn't freeze, and he didn't burst. And luckily, his resistance also worked on Finn, because Kurt wasn't really thinking and he could have hit Finn and that would kill him. Bad.

He tried the spell. No such luck. "You really think your magic has effect on me? You're too weak!" Kurt wanted to cry. Finn was gonna die and there was nothing he could do about it...

Thanks to that evil, horrible bastard of a... Kurt felt the anger flowing through his whole body, he started to glow and his feet lost contact with the ground. His sheer hatred for Gulldor had just made him more powerful than ever before.

His hands shot forward again and Gulldor was pushed back by the following explosion. "Hmm, impressive, but still not good ENOUGH!" Gulldor's heavy voice roared through the room.

"Oh really? Well then, check this out!" Kurt's voice surged with anger and his voice was loud as he started chanting:

_"Bovine creature of the deep,_  
_We summon thee from the dwell you sleep,_  
_Force upon thee our strongest magic,_  
_And your end will be most tragic."_ As the final word left the room, so did Gulldor. He was just gone. Poof. Finn fell to the floor but stood again and walked to Kurt.

"Thanks. Thanks so much, you saved my life!" But Kurt couldn't say anything back, or grin because he had saved Finn's life, because the moment his feet touched the floor, he fainted.

* * *

Oooooh CLIFFHANGER! Dun dun dun...

Anyways, REVIEW! Oh, and yes, Gulldor is dead and will never return. Yays on that.

What do you think will happen next? Tell me, and maybe I will get inspiration for the next chapter. Mebbe.


	6. Magic and Family

Sorry, so so so sorry for the very very very late update! It's just that, reviews and other stories inspire me. And about yesterday I checked in and saw the review counter on 4 and I read the review and it was positive and I happy-danced. And now here I am, writing. Though not with that much inspiration.

And I know I'm desperate with asking for reviews, but as you have probably already read above, I need reviews to write. Like I need ten cups of coffee before going to school.

This is Chapter 5: Magic and Family, and "family" won't just be one important family, like Magic and Power was all about Kurt's power, and Magic and Graveyards was all about that one graveyard. Oh and I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR CHARMED.

Let the fifth chapter commence!

* * *

Kurt woke up in a bed, one that wasn't his. Around him were four dirty green walls, and there were flowers on the two bedside tables. He didn't notice his dad coming in until he started coughing. Dad had always been a horrible fake cougher. "Dad..."

"It's okay, Kurt, it's... You're okay, right?" "Yeah Dad, I'm fine..." "Mercedes told me. About..." "She did- Oh, that's it, I'm gonna kill her." "Why haven't you told me before?" "Well, being gay already makes you a freak of nature enough in the eyes of society, just think what being a wizard would mean!" "But you could have told _me_, right?" "I wanted... I wanted to keep you safe-" "Safe from what?" "Safe from demons! How do you think I got here? Wicca spell gone wrong?" "Yes! That's exactly what I thought!" "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" "No, I just..." "Well damn right I'm not. I'm stoping Apocalypse and all people do is whine..." "Wow, wait, what?" "Yeah, you heard that right! Whine, like I didn't save them at all, the ignorant-" "No, not that, the 'Apocalypse' part..."

"Oh, well... There's Apocalypse ahead." Burt didn't say another word.

* * *

Kurt and Tina were walking down the hallway, heading towards the cafeteria. Arms linked, and giggling over Rachel's fashion "sense". Kurt thought everything was going fine, until he got... distracted.

_SPLAT! _

Purple grape hell. Great. As Tina screamed and pulled him into the nearest girl's bathroom, Kurt tried as hard as he could not to let tears spill from his eyes. Because the slushie wasn't what initially distracted him. Finn and _Rachel_ were. After Finn and Quinn had broken up over something stupid(Puck), Kurt was euphoric. For a while. But then he realised he was a _boy_. Meaning he could be happy and smile all he wanted, Finn was gonna take another girl anyway. And he was right. Rachel and Finn had their arms linked just like Kurt and Tina.

"Robin!"

Kurt looked up to see Tina run towards a girl that stood at the sink. She looked a lot like Tina, her skin was slightly colored, and her eyes were, well, Asian, but her hair was brown and curly, down to her shoulders. Her clothes screamed expensive. Kurt was already starting to like this girl.

"Kurt, this is my s-sister, Robin. She came to Lima from China a f-few days ago, this is her f-first day at s-school! Robin, this is K-Kurt." Tina blurted out. "Um, hi!" Kurt said. "Hi, and Tina, why is he in the girl's bathroom?" Robin said. Her talking voice was pretty on its own, and Kurt started wondering how her singing voice was.

"Oh, that's a LONG story..."

* * *

"NO, NO, NO. Just not gonna happen, Dad. NOT." Kurt yelled at his dad. The idea! Apparently, he had met a certain Carole. And now he wanted to invite her over to DINNER!

"Why not?" Burt asked. "Dad, what about Mom? Doesn't she matter anymore?" "Of course she still matters. I just think it's time to move on. I thought you moved on as well, but I guess I was wrong." Kurt hated the accusive tone his dad used. He knew he wasn't gonna win that one.

"Is this woman named Carole Hudson, by any chance?" Kurt asked. "Yes, that would be her." Burt answered.

"Then she's not coming over." Kurt said while starting to walk to his room. "Why not?" his Dad yelled at him. "Oh gee, I see we're stuck in repeat, aren't we?" Kurt bit. "Well, what's wrong with her name?" "She has a son. I do NOT want to be that person's brother." Okay, he was mad at Finn. Stupid Finn, with his girls... "Oh. You could have told me that before. Crush?" "Argh, no Dad, ew!" It's always best to lie.

* * *

Quinn sat down on a gravestone and sighed. It was her turn for the demon hunt, and it was boring. She had killed one vampire. One. And a particulary lazy one too. Quinn thought she was gonna die from boredom.

_FLASH!_

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck near her, and she'd be lying if she said her heart didn't nearly drop two inch lower. She looked up to see a man standing next to her.

"Scary, that thunder, don't you think? Well, I love it. Just as much as I love killing Chosen Ones." Oh crap.

* * *

Quinn jumped, dodging another bolt of lightning. She had to get out of here!

She ran, faster and faster. She was almost home... 'My parents are gonna be so pissed...' Quinn's parents had never liked her sneaking out in the middle of the night. Her dad had already warned her, there would be heads rolling if she went out late at night again.

She turned and ran to Artie's without really knowing why. She didn't feel like facing her dad anymore.

* * *

Kurt tossed and turned in his bed, thinking and thinking. Something today had him thinking before, but he didn't remember what.

'My god, do I have early Altzheimer or something?'

Then he remembered. Robin. Coming from China.

_"Where is the fifth Chosen One? The one with the power of Premonition?" "Somewhere in Asia"_

What if Robin was the fifth?

* * *

What if she is? What do you guys think?

So, Robin isn't going to be a huge mega-important character, but she is going to create an important plot twist. And so is the Thunder Demon.

Oh, and did anyone get confused in this chapter? 'Cuz I did, so I had to go reading the whole first part again. *facepalm*

Review, pretty please, and you might find my next chapter to appear much earlier! See, it's vacation time, at least in the Netherlands it is. So I have more time. Yays on that.

Julian out!


	7. Magic and Death

Yeah, yeah, I know, took me long enough. Took you long enough too. The meter's still on 5...

Anyways, I felt Kurt had a too simple life. SO LET'S CHANGE THAT!

I'm going to be friggin evil in this chapter. 'Cuz some of y'all might have been wondering about Robin... Well not anymore.

....Yeah.... I don't own Glee just read the chapter okay.

Let the... uh... oh yeah, the sixth chapter commence! ...Right?

* * *

If Kurt hadn't opened that door on that Thursday afternoon, maybe things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. And maybe he wouldn't be running off Tina's stairs right now. But maybe we should start at the actual beginning of this mess.

That would be... Wednesday. How unbelieveable is it, that so much happened in two days? Incredible.

"Artie! Artie, open up!" No response. No angry parents yelling at the blonde-haired girl at the door, in the middle of the night. Wait.

What would Quinn say when said parents were to actually open the door? 'You could say you're Artie's girlfriend and you got knocked up and your parents kicked you out and you needed a place to stay until things were set straight... Nah.'

Still no response. Quinn was seriously starting to wonder where the hell everybody was when... She noticed the blood on the window. "Oh my god." Now she was starting to panic. Artie was in serious trouble, what if a vampire had barged in? She started looking in flower pots and under doormats until she finally found the key in the bird house. She opened the front door, walked up the wheelchair-accessable ramp(AN: Someone please correct that word, no way wheelchair-accessable is the right word...) and opened the door to the living room.

Thirty minutes later, the police arrived.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes rushed over as soon as Quinn called. There were cops all around the house and Quinn was sitting on the side of the road.

"Hey guys", she said. Her voice was softer than usual. "Hey, what happened?" Kurt asked. "I was running from a demon, and I didn't..." "Wait, why were you running from a demon?" Mercedes interrupted. She never ran from demons anymore. "It shot lightning! If I stayed there, I'd be dead too right now!" Quinn hissed, so that the cops wouldn't hear. "Wait... What do you mean with "too"?" Kurt whispered. "Artie's parents. They're dead."

"What?" "Killed. And these cops can investigate as long as they want, but I got the proof and I ain't giving it up." Quinn said while standing up. She ran to Kurt's baby and got in the back seat.  
Kurt and Mercedes followed. Quinn showed them a tooth. "Evidence", she said. "We're gonna need to experiment on that." Mercedes carefully put the tooth in her purse. "Where to?" Kurt said as he jumped on the driver's seat. "Anywhere without parents", Quinn answered. "I don't think they would be happy to see their child coming back in the middle of the night." "So that's my place", Kurt said, sounding a bit agitated. "Dad's staying at _Carole's_", he hissed. "As in Carole Hudson?" Quinn asked. She had met her back when she was still dating Finn. Nice woman, but a bit possessive of her son. Like most parents. "Yeah, that one." Kurt sighed. He stopped at his place, got out, and ran towards the front door. The two girls followed, and the three ran towards the basement. You know, Kurt's cleaner-than-thou basement/bedroom.

"Please don't ruin my carpet with any experiment you might do."

* * *

"Yup, it's a werewolf." Quinn spoke up after four hours of experimenting of which three seconds were used for spilling one of the testing potions on the floor. That was about three and a half hours ago.

Kurt was still rapidly cleaning. He looked up for a second. "A werewolf?" he asked. Maybe he had to get his hearing tested, but did she just say werewolf? "Yeah." So she did.

"And that werewolf killed Artie's parents?" The sun was starting to rise. "Yeah, but, wait, where was Artie himself?" Mercedes asked. "Missing." Quinn said. She sounded kinda out of breath.

"Wow, wait, so werewolves are essentially human until they turn, for 3 days in a month or so, and Artie's missing." Mercedes said. "So from that..." Quinn said. "We can conclude..." Mercedes answered. "Artie's the werewolf." Kurt finished and started scrubbing the floor again.

"Clever job, you guys. You figured it out."

The three turned around to see Artie.

"What the…" "Hell in the name of…" "The good lord, Artie, you're standing up!" Kurt yelled.

"Yup, since I was a werewolf I didn't need my wheelchair anymore. But that's not important right now. Watch this!" He shot a dark bolt that consumed all the shadow in the room. It was aimed for Mercedes. Kurt turned around and froze the bolt, before dodging the fireball that was aimed at him. Artie then proceded to start levitating.

Kurt tried to make him go boom, but it was simply shielded.

"Urgh! Stop resisting, I'll win anyway! I misguided you at your every step!" "What do you mean, misguided?" Mercedes asked.

"I summoned the slime monster! And the book? All wrong. Levitation wasn't a Chosen Power, Invisibility was! If you had smeared Gulldor's blood over the word 'Levitation', you would have noticed!" "And was the fifth Chosen One really in Asia?" A part of Kurt just wanted to make Artie explode. But another part told him to get as much as possible out of him.

"I led you to the graveyard where Gulldor was supposed to spawn! I didn't forget about the meeting! I knew perfectly well!" Artie yelled, completely avoiding Kurt's question.

Mercedes started running over to Kurt, while trying to make Artie fly across the room. No such luck of course, he just shielded himself. But the process gave Mercedes and Quinn enough time to get over to Kurt.

"We need another Chosen One!" Mercedes yelled over the roaring sound of a mini-tornado thrown their way.

Kurt exploded the tornado, then asked: "But how?"

"Connection felt through heaven and earth,  
The ancient power given at birth,  
Listen to our cry and summon,  
Another one of the Chosen Ones!"

Shiny orbs appeared next to Mercedes to reveal… Puck.

* * *

"Puck?" "Huh, What the-" Kurt pulled him aside as Mercedes and Quinn started firing spells and powers at Artie. Most got shielded, but a few came through and got some energy out of him. Not much though.

"Listen closely." Kurt said. "What the hell is-" "I said, listen closely. Artie's evil, and a werewolf, and you're probably a Chosen One. Now hurry up and do something."

"Wait, Artie's what?" Puck looked over. Quinn was just getting up from a tornado. Mercedes was running around the room in terror.

'So freaky, so freaky, so… wait, Mercedes, get a grip on yourself!' She turned around again and resumed the spell-firing. Quinn was already yelling at the top of her lungs, while directing the tornado the other way. 'Huh. Guess the tornadoes have brains.' She heard a "NO!" behind her and before she could even turn around, she saw Puck heading towards Artie.

* * *

"NO!" Kurt screamed. Puck ran over to Artie. Mercedes tried to keep him back, but to no avail. She had even tried telekinesis, but Artie thought the power was directed at him, and shielded it. And so, Puck wasn't affected by the move. Kurt ran over and tried to freeze him, but it was too late. Puck's fist had already collided with Artie's face.

And that's where weird got weirder.

After Puck hit Artie, the latter started shaking. And all of a sudden, he got locked up in a block of ice. Kurt turned to stare at them both. Artie frozen and helpless, seeing as he couldn't shield himself against something that started inside of him. Puck looking quite confused. "Puck!" Kurt yelled. Puck instantly ran over to the three. "What the hell was that?" He roared. "That would be your power." said Kurt. "Seriously?" "Yeah." "…Nice."

_CRACK!_

They turned to see Artie had freed himself. Puck prepared for another hit, but as soon as he had his fists ready and pointing towards Artie, the warlock froze again. Of course, Kurt and Quinn had to avoid the few dark bolts Artie had tried to make during his time in the block of ice.

Puck looked at the others, shrugged and walked over to the block of ice. He stood there for a couple seconds before suddenly smashing into the block. And not only the block, but also Artie shattered into tiny pieces.

Puck looked at the pieces for a couple of seconds, turned around and said: "I think he's gone."

"No kidding", Kurt breathed out. "So… I'm a…" Puck gave a look. "A Chosen One, Puck." Quinn said. "Yeah, that… So I'm a Chosen One?"

* * *

The four ran through the parking lot. After the fight, they realised they were late for school!

They were just in time for Glee, where they were given funny looks by the others.

The four sat down, talking.

"This is weird." Mercedes said. "Yeah." They sat in silence. Then, Puck spoke up. "What if he isn't dead?" "Shattering in a million pieces and surviving? I'd like to see that happen." Kurt scoffed.

Quinn gave them a worried look. "But how are we supposed to tell everyone he's dead?" "Who is?" they heard behind them. The four turned around and saw the rest of Glee Club(minus Rachel, who was too busy arguing with Mr. Schue about- oh, what does it matter, nobody wants to know anyway) staring at them.

Kurt carefully turned around. "Artie, aka the werewolf/warlock that killed his own parents."

* * *

"How did you know he killed his own parents?" Tina shrieked from the back of the car.

"Werewolf tooth at the crime scene." Kurt answered. Quinn gave him a funny look. "Crime scene? I got the feeling you talked to the police… a bit too much."

"Shaddup!" Kurt parked at Tina's house(it had become sort of a hangout) and got out.

"H-hold on a sec, I-I still need to g-get my bag." Tina said. "You g-guys just go inside, I-ll be there in a minute." Kurt threw his keys to her. "Just lock my baby when you're done there, kay?" "Y-yeah, sure. You know where the key is, r-right?" "Yup" The doormat. How predictable.

Kurt and Quinn ran up the stairs and opened the door to Tina's room.

And there it was. Robin's dead body.

* * *

Doesn't explain the running off the stairs yet… Next chapter.

Uhh… guys? I've got a Dutch problem. I've been having some problems with Puck's part in the story, 'cuz I couldn't remember how you people make fists. Is it just making a fist, or something else? I really feel stupid right now.

Anyway, that was Magic and Death! Not that there won't be a lot more death throughout the story… I'm just gonna put that up as a warning. *Character death*

Anyways, R&R!

Julian Out!


	8. Magic and Darkness

Hey guys... 'S been a while. I've been kinda busy. Two tests a day, and it isn't even finals. Teachers got nuts. No fun.

But look! Here I am with a brand new chapter for a story. In 2 hours, I have to go to school, and then I'll have to stay there for another four hours. Yay for missing teachers. Well, missing as in, he got fired, but still had to hang around for the rest of the semester, he didn't want to and left. Was a bad teacher too.

...Wait where was I? Oh, right, let the seventh chapter commence!

* * *

"Oh god." Quinn exclaimed when she saw the body. Kurt was just standing at the door in shock. Robin seemed to be hit by something destructive, like a tiny bomb or a magical explosion. 'Or lightning', Quinn thought. Anyway, anything under Robin's neck was pretty messed up. The killer decided to make sure everyone saw who he killed.

"What are you doing there?" Tina asked. Oh crap. Tina. The two turned from the door, Kurt quickly shutting it. "Um, how a-about we go in?" Tina said. It was obvious Tina had been improving on the confidence matter. She didn't stutter that much anymore. She had a rough time with Artie being dead at first, but now she seemed to be doing great. Kurt didn't wanna ruin that for her by opening the door.

"Yeah.. I'm just gonna go in now." Tina said. "No!" Kurt shouted. "Uh... We left your birthday present in there." Tina and Quinn gave him a look. "My birthday is in eight months, and why would you hide it in my room? Get out of my way and let me in." You know how some people stutter more when they get angry? Tina doesn't.

Tina was quite experienced at Tae Kwon Do as well and she got the strength to match it, so she just pushed the two away and opened the door. Kurt's next plan was to freeze her, but he realized he was too late already when he heard the gasp.

"R-R-Robin?"

* * *

Let's finally explain the running from the stairs, now shall we?

"Tina, no, wait!" Quinn yelled at Tina as she flew towards her sister. "Robin... no..." Tina started to cry. Why couldn't he stop Tina?

Then, the blue-streaked girl turned to Kurt. Her eyed flared in anger. "Y-You killed her!" Kurt just looked in shock. Why on Earth would Tina think he killed her sister? There was _almost_ nothing wrong with her. She auditioned for Glee. Like Kurt had already thought, her singing voice was brilliant.

Too bad she was too big of a critic herself.

She, much like Rachel, thought she was the best. However, Schue thought differently, waking Robin's diva side with nearly every solo given. And with Rachel and Robin, noone else was getting a solo. And while Rachel at least somewhat shows appreciation of the others, Robin called everyone's singing voice mediocre. Even Tina wasn't safe: her song "True Colors" was just "ok". Seriously, she was like the Simon Cowell of Lima.

But aside from that, she was a very normal person, if not a bit protective of her sister. Outside of Glee, she wasn't critical at all. But Kurt had shown his irritation once, and Tina remembered.

(Wait. I'm forgetting something. This isn't really important to the story at hand, but it will be and I feel like putting it in the middle of the story.

Tina changed. Her goth-appearance wasn't that obvious anymore. Her partially blue hair, and her still mostly black clothes were the only real indicators. Her hair wasn't perfectly straight antmore. She cut it shorter, with more volume. She also got a pony. Everything put together, even Kurt thought she was pretty. Not that he was sexually attracted to her. He's gay, remember? Anyways, Tina wasn't usually slushied anymore and it was obvious Mike had a crush on her. Hell, even Noah seemed interested.

Now read the chapter again and skip this explanation. You probably forgot the story already. You silly people.)

Add the fact that Robin looked like she was killed by an explosion, and there is the reason why Tina thought Kurt killed her.

"Y-you selfish p-person! How could y-you do such a t-thing just because she i-irritated you?" "Uh, Tina, I think you're jumping to conclusions here..." "No!" Tina screamed in between her sobs. "I'm right! You killed her!" As she spoke, wind started to blow across the room, and the air became thicker. A fog floated through the room. Quinn gasped. Kurt didn't, but he should have.

Tina's skin was turning grayish, almost lavender. Scars suddenly showed, and her eyes became red. The air was now getting a red texture. Her streaks turned purple(think about Danny Noriega from AI Season 7 here, Kurt loved him) and the most disturbing thing was, she was starting to grow wings. Large, raven-like, black wings. It seemed that after these added body parts, the transformation was done and the air turned normal again. Tina didn't though. Her tear-streaked face turned to the two and she said:

"You did this to my sister... and you will pay with your final breath."

Her voice was scary. Deeper, sharper, and overall demonic. Kurt wouldn't wanna hear her sing.

She stood, and get this, shot a purple beam at Quinn. It threw her aside, and she looked seriously hurt. The beam left a crescent moon-shaped throwing... not quite star, and Tina picked it up and threw it at Quinn. "No!" Kurt yelled and he stuck his hands out. Luckily the throwing moon froze in the middle of it's path, and Kurt grabbed it and turned to Tina.

He couldn't throw it. It was Tina! He couldn't just kill Tina, like he did with Artie. She was just too important in his life.

And when Tina shot more lunar beams, and started floating, Kurt's only option was to run. So he grabbed Quinn and made a run for it.

That explains the running off the stairs. Tina was still floating after them, shooting beams. They reached the door, only to have Tina manipulate the lock so that the damn piece of friggin wood wouldn't open. Back door. The two ran into the living room, but were stopped by a flash. It was sudden, and Kurt felt very dizzy afterwards. He heard Quinn say "Holy what the heck dear mother of the Lord, what is this I don't even!". Wow, weirdo rambling. But then he saw her faint right in front of him, and the last thing he saw was Tina floating towards her before he passed out as well.

* * *

Kurt woke up on the living room floor. He saw someone lying on the couch and assumed it was Quinn, so he stood up. 'Ow, that hurts.' Kurt walked over to Quinn, but bumped against nothing right as he reached the middle of the room.

"Time for your payment." He heard behind him. He turned so see- 'Unicorns, and clover fields, and Jimmy Choo, and Finn..." Kurt was trying to think of happy things, but they all faded(even Finn) when he saw Tina in front of him.

More beams were shot his way. "Pay for her death! You will die, Kurt Hummel!" She was starting to sound really lunatic there. "It wasn't me! I swear, I didn't touch her!" "Prove it." "I wouldn't ever kill an innocent!" "It was the Thunder Demon!" He heard behind him. Quinn was standing at the invisible wall.

Kurt nodded. "Thunder is the perfect explanation for Robin's wounds. It has to be him." Kurt stated coldly. He had to prove to Tina it wasn't him. "You two thought this through, didn't you? Thought you could get away! I hate you!"

Then something popped up into Kurt's head. 'She doesn't need proof, she needs comfort.'

And then he sang.

* * *

"_You with the sad eyes_  
_Don't be discouraged_  
_Oh, I realise, it's hard to take courage_  
_In a world, full of people_  
_You can lose sight of it all_  
_And the darkness inside you_  
_Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_That's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid_  
_To let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors_  
_Are beautiful like a rainbow_" He didn't have to continue any further. She was already crying on his shoulder, and the wall had already been lifted. Tina's wings disappeared, her skin was back to normal and her eyes were brown. Quinn walked over and hugged Tina, and I sighed.

Life turned out pretty crappy. First Artie, now Tina. People were turning evil every five minutes, or so it seemed. Artie had done everything with a clear mind. Tina was driven by sorrow. As such, she could still be saved. Yay.

* * *

Kurt turned in his sleep. He saw Finn standing in front of him. Like usual. Gee, wouldn't a dream about anyone or anything else be nice for a change? God, the nightmares he had faced...

1) Finn said he hated Kurt.

2)Finn died.

3)Finn was a demon.

4) Finn was bold.

5) Finn was just plain ugly.

And now, number 6 was on it's way. Finn was currently spilling his beans to Kurt.

"Truth is, I've always loved you. The way you look, the way you... just the way you do anything, it makes me wild and I want you!" Kurt shined. This was just too good. This was his dream, he has wanted this for so long...

The sound of a knife soaring through the air sounded through the auditorium, and Finn yelled. "Aah!" Kurt saw Tina standing behind Finn's tall falling form. She smiled. Finn was hit. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god.

Finn's blood. Finn's blood was spilling everywhere. He looked over at Kurt and said: "I... I love you..."

"No! No, please, please, Finn, don't go!" Kurt teared up and kneeled down next to the quarterback. He grasped the boy's hand and held on tight. Finn was losing his focus, his eyes weren't directly looking at Kurt.

Suddenly his hand slipped out of Kurt's grasp, his eyes stopped rolling around, and his breath stopped.

Kurt saw Tina floating over to him, and the last thing he saw was a flash.

He woke up and couldn't sleep anymore.

* * *

_Tina walked over to her sister's room. She really needed her hairspray, it was top brand. She searched through Tina's drawers and shelves until she found the hairspray next to a picture of her and Mercedes. Loud, big, but surprisingly nice. She started to look around for more pictures when she heard thunder. She looked outside for any signs of a storm, but it didn't even rain. 'Maybe Tina has sound effects in her room.' Suddenly, she heard a male voice behind her. "Over here, sweetheart." She turned to see a man, dressed in black. "Who are you, what are you doing here, why aren't you dead yet?" She said, hoping the man wouldn't notice her voice was slightly shaking. Who was this man? "I am Thomas. I'm here for your sister, and I am dead." Then another thunderclap. Then nothing._

* * *

R&R or make me sad. Pick your poison.

Sorry for Tina's appearance change thing, but it helps if she's attractive to guys like Puck. I'll need that later on. Also sorry for lack of humor, I've lost it.

...Yeah okay going to bed now.

Julian outzzzzzzzz.


	9. Magic and Progress

It's been more than a month. Lack of inspiration times 1000. So sorry. Plus I had half a chapter done, then decided it was absolute crap and threw it away. And here we go again. I'm going to add Karovsky in this story, instead of using one of my other ideas, like using Mike or Matt, or an OC for his part. But I kinda needed Mike and Matt for other stuff, and an OC would be too annoying to introduce. Ergo, Karovsky. We're nearing a very important plot twist, but first I need some stuff sorted out. You'll see. When you read something and think: "What? This is madness!" That'll be the part where stuff needed to be sorted out and I'm rambling. Didn't think you could ramble while typing. Well, the more you know.

Oh, and **Ceelia-17**, I had two free periods that day and I had woken early. It takes me about 20 minutes to go to school.

And yes ladies and gentleman, I am once again going to tell you all, because if I didn't then OMG there would be a chance I'm trying to claim these characters and this show and OMG that would be so mean and selfish and Ryan Murphy would frown down on me from his golden seat of holyness and NO I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. My God, what did you expect anyway?

Also: WARNING BAD NAUGHTY WORDS!

Anyways, let the... Oh crap... What was it again? The... Eighth chapter? Oh, right. Well, let it commence. ...Damn, now I screwed up the awesomeness of that line. Eh, better luck next time.

* * *

Kurt threw two of those classic bullseye target thingies in the air. A purplish beam destroyed one of them and the other was soon after hit by a moon-shaped blade. Kurt turned to Tina. "Nice work. You're really getting the hang of this... aiming thing." Tina chuckled. "No, seriously, it took me months to get my molecular tricks under control, so I wouldn't freeze Mercedes mid-battle anymore," Mercedes's target flew through the air at top-speed, and after Kurt ducked to avoid the round, now suspiciously frisbee-like plate, he continued: "Or when I destroyed Quinn's cheerleading outfit." Quinn glared at him from the other side of the room, and then turned around to get back to molesting her very own target.

Quinn and the Thunder Demon had a little encounter a few weeks ago. Quinn wasn't strong enough to face him and she would be dead now if it wasn't for Mercedes, who had stormed in and after analyzing the situation, had quickly muttered a spell that had caused orbs to fly around the room, some yellow, some dark blue. The orbs had eventually landed on the two. Weakened, the Thunder Demon had dissapeared with a thunderous crack.

When Quinn had later asked Mercedes what kind of spell she used to weaken the Thunder Demon(or, using Quinn's exact words, the Thunder Dumbass), Mercedes smiled, took her to their practice room, and had explained that her spell wasn't used to weaken the Thunder Demon. The spell was meant to switch the powers of two active magic bearers, and Mercedes had specified the spell to switch Quinn's root power with some of the Thunder Demon's magic. It had apparantly worked, seeing as Quinn could now use the power of creating lightning at will.

And...ZAP. That would be Quinn effectively destroying her target... and making part of the wall charcoal black. Kurt squealed. Behind him, Puck smirked and turned invisible. Moments later, his target got stuck in a block of ice, and it was then promptly shattered. Kurt squealed again.

* * *

(This, by the way, is something I'd like to call an Information Part. This is here purely to explain the Magic Universe.)

There are Gods. They call themselves the Almighty, and they had contacted the Chosen Ones right after Kurt had kaboom-ed Fallabor. They had created this world, among many others. Earth was supposed to be some sort of Utopia(Kurt had scoffed at the thought), and the Chosen Ones were created to protect the world against any evil that might invade. But since there was no evil, the Earth was out of balance. The Chosen Ones, having all the power, became tyrans(AN: Not sure if that's the right word...), and killed anyone in their way. So evil was created.

Just when Kurt was about to ask what the meaning of life was, the contact was broken. (End of Information Part One.)

* * *

Kurt didn't see how creating evil would stop the Chosen Ones from turning evil. (Exhibit A: Tina) Tina wasn't the only one though. Quinn already had a visit from her evil leathery vampiric different-reality counterpart. She had a ring that would grant her access to other realms. Break ring, evil gone. Still, the sadistic mind of the black-haired Quinn was quite a memory.

Also, Puck had been possessed by the ice golem they had been looking for once. The golem had surrounded his body and protected it with thick layers of ice. And ice hurts when it hits you. And it hits you hard. It took a really big bonfire to free Puck from the demon.

And once, while Mercedes and Quinn were demon-hunting in the Shrieking Cave, a wraith had semi-killed Mercedes. (Wait. Let me explain. Wraiths, spirit-like demons, semi-kill people to turn them into wraiths, then perform a ritual to turn the effect permament.(AN: Darn my Dutchness.)) Anyway, Kurt, Puck, Quinn and Tina had barely been able to stop the ritual and bring Mercedes back.

Evil was everywhere, and you can't always stop them from taking you too.

* * *

(Enter Information Part Two, stage left.)

Kurt, Quinn, Tina, Rachel(Who, by the way, was slowly becoming best friends with both Kurt and Tina(AN: This is madness!)), Puck, and Finn had asked the Almighty for a beautiful house. They had said yes. And now Kurt's house was beautiful. And tee-hee, his dad was still in his old house.

Kurt had his own room, where they also kept most of the magic stuff, Tina, Rachel and Quinn shared a really big room, and Puck and Finn shared a room, to Puck's dismay, because now he couldn't bring home any hot dates. (Insert eye-roll.)

He finally had his freedom. No more whiny dads. And if that wasn't freaking awesome. (End of Info Part 2.)

* * *

While Kurt had actual proof of God(s) existing, he wasn't quite sure they liked him that much.

Reason: Finn.

...Aaaaaaand (that's when I started huffing glue)there we go down Memory Lane again.

_"Hey, Homo!" Oh, great. Kurt thought for a few seconds. 'Oh, right, it's Tuesday. Dumpster time. Oh, yup, there we go. Up, up, and in. Yuuuuuck. Oh well. At least I gave my messenger bag to Finn.' At that, the lid opens and I see Finn. And that's when it happened. He. Threw. My. Bag. In. The. Dumpster. I look at him with a horrified look on my face. "Why..." "Serves you right." And with a snicker, he was off._

_Later, at Glee, the day went from bad to worse. The jocks stormed in, throwing TP around and letting letters fall on the ground. Eleven letters. Then, Karovsky came walking up to Kurt. And BAM! Slushie in the face. Laughing, the jocks left the room. Schue stood there for a second, before running off, probably to the principal. Kurt thought he saw Sylvester behind the now closed door, but that could have been the slushie._

_After a few seconds of silence, Finn felt the need to speak up. "Owned." And with a snicker, he was off._

_

* * *

_

Ouch. Did you know getting thrown against a locker hurt? It does. Stupid, beefy, ugly, greasy Karovsky.

As the howling jocks walked away, Kurt muttered a spell. It was only meant to work against evil, but it was fun to think of Karovsky hurting.

_"Almighty powers, hear my call,_  
_Let this wretched evil fall!"_

And on cue, Karovsky tripped. While he muttered a clumsy apology, and his friends laughed at him, Kurt sat there, wide-eyed.

Karovsky was a demon. Karovsky was a demon. Oh my god. Holy crap.

* * *

I had to remake this three times. _Three times._ Stupid computer kept crashing.

I haven't been working on this for _ages_. I can't believe I finally have another chapter up! And all that thanks to **Ceelia-17, **because without her two reviews (My eyebrows reached my hairline, I swear to god), I wouldn't have had the motivation to continue. Sorry for the long wait, guys!  
Also, I'm thinking about rewriting Chapter 7. It didn't quite feel right. Waddaya guys think?

Oh, and the spell Mercedes muttered is the _Charmed_ spell used in Season One:

_What's Mine is yours,_  
_What's Yours is mine_  
_Let our powers cross the line_  
_I offer up this gift to share_  
_Switch our powers through the air._

Anyway, see you guys later!

Julian out.


	10. Magic and Letters

Guess who's back? ...wait, why are you looking at me like that wasn't a rhetorical question? (**I**)

Yes, Karovsky's evil, (**Do**) and I wish upon him a fiery death. Who knows, maybe he'll get it. Lets find out, shall we? (**Not**)

Warning, Karovsky and the jocks are at it again with their potty mouths, (**Own**) so this is borderline M for the swearing. (**Glee.**)

Today I decided to change the title of the story from It's Magic to Hard School Magic. (It's not High School Musical!)

So, **It's Magic - Hard School Magic**. Got it?

Let the ninth chapter commence! ...Oh, yeah, I'm back. (There. You got the answer to the very first freaking question. Happy?)

* * *

"Knock knock." Kurt ignored the tall boy behind him in favor of copying the notes from the blackboard. "Knock knock." Still ignoring. "Knock knock." Kurt sighed and looked over his shoulder. Finn was grinning at him. "Knife." Big surprise...

Finn had been bugging him and being so annoying, that Kurt actually had to resist the temptation to blow his head off. The result of the peer pressure from the football team.

Kurt had seen it all happen. Apparently, it started a while before the letter incident, in the locker room. Karovsky had forced him to join the jock-gang again, and the day after that, Finn had left Glee. That was the first day ever Rachel was quiet. The second day was the day of the letter incident.

_The jocks stormed in, throwing TP around and letting letters fall on the ground. Eleven letters. Then, Karovsky came walking up to Kurt. And BAM! Slushie in the face. Laughing, the jocks left the room. Schue stood there for a second, before running off, probably to the principal. Kurt thought he saw Sylvester behind the now closed door, but that could have been the slushie. _

_After a few seconds of silence, Finn felt the need to speak up. "Owned." And with a snicker, he was off._

_Everyone looked at each other, confusion and anger more than obvious in their eyes. Mercedes muttered a cleaning spell, and Kurt sighed in relief when his outfit was returned to it's perfect self. All that remained were the eleven letters._

_The eleven people in the room looked at each other again. Nothing changed for several minutes. Then, Kurt stood and took a few brave steps to the middle of the room. He picked up the letter nearest to him. Four letters were showing theirselves to Kurt, as if saying: "Open it, go ahead, what in the world would you be afraid of? What's inside us? Well, you should be afraid." Unable to stand the silent mocking, he looked at the boy._

_"Matt." _

_And so the eleven letters were passed around, the last one saying "Hummel". As Kurt sat back down, hands shaking, people started opening their letters. He looked at the faces._

_Quinn looked confused. Then her expression turned into shock, and then she ran._

_Matt crumpled the piece of paper after reading it, then gave a sideways glance at Mercedes._

_Mercedes teared up while reading her letter. Kurt went to sit down next to her and hugged her, gently taking the letter and ripping it into pieces._

_Puck froze the letter and shattered it. (A little later, the sound of thunder could be heard throughout the entire school.)_

_Mike sat on his knees, and started to frantically pray._

_Brittany read the piece of paper, and then turned to Santana and whispered in her ear. Kurt thought he had heard: "What does "airhead" mean?"_

_Santana didn't answer. Instead, she cried. That was the first time anyone in that room had seen her cry._

_Tina muttered something, folded the letter into a paper airplane, threw it at the other side of the room, shot a lunar beam to the ceiling, caught the falling knife, and threw it at the still flying airplane, pinning it to the wall._

_Mr. Schue, who had returned already, read the letter and made a beeline for the door again._

_Rachel looked at the piece of paper in her hands, then looked up with a part hurt, part confident expression._

_Kurt hadn't opened his._

_And the end of the day, almost everyone had told the others what their letters had said._

* * *

_"Dear Quinn,_

___You are such a slut. You got drunk, slept with Zilla, and got yourself a bun in the oven. And time's ticking and it won't take long 'till everyone's gonna see your rounder and rounder belly. _

_And guess what? We told Sylvester. You're out of the team. You're no longer a cheerleader, and you are no longer at the top of any pyramid. Nor the cheerleading trick, nor the high school food pyramid. You're going to hit rock bottom, and then there's just your stupid Glee Club to keep you down, and nothing pulling you up._

_Have a nice life."_

_

* * *

_

"_Matt,_

_We know everything about you. One wouldn't usually think someone who's practically mute would reveal that many secrets, but you, you stupid idiot, kept a diary. Every secret, put in that little book for us to read. You're not very clever, are you? We know about your little crush. The one you used 20 pages for just so you could write everything about her you knew. Guess what? She hates you. You're just another stupid jock who happened to go Glee. She doesn't want you._

_You're sick for loving that fatty."_

_

* * *

_

_"Damn._

_You, Mercedes Jones, are never going to love anyone. Well, not requited that is. You will never have a boyfriend, you will never get married, you will never be kissed. You're so ugly, not even Hummel wants you. You're just another fatty who drowns her sorrow at the Burger King. Quit Glee, quit school, start working at McDonalds, and eat everything they have. 'Cuz that's who you are. The Devourer. Stop breaking our ears with your screaming, and stick to what you know. Like eating. Have a happy obese life._

_Fat bitch."_

_

* * *

_

_"Hey Puckzilla,_

_Nice going with the wine coolers again. You got a cheerleader pregnant. "Frozen Sperm", I guess. _

_Who didn't see this coming? (Pun intended) You screwed so many hoes, you should be having hundreds of kids running around your sorry ass. But somehow, you didn't. Bad swimmers?_

_Well, they did their work now, seeing as Fabraby is knocked up. Nice going, dude. You deserve a medal. _

_You're probably not going to be the protective daddy now, are you? Well, you're not going to have sex anytime soon, seeing as the entire population of Lima, Ohio pretty much knows about what you did. Even your mom. Have a nice time explaining that, manwhore."_

_

* * *

_

"Mike,

You are so afraid of God. You're Asian, why do you think you're going to heaven? And just because you pushed everyone down who wasn't "worthy" in your eyes, doesn't mean you're worthy. You, and all of your kind, are just filthy rats. God will never accept you, no matter how much you pray, or hate on Hummel. (You can keep doing that though, if you want. The more hate the merrier.) You are just destined to live your afterlife in hell, and nothing will stop that. You don't deserve to go to His paradise. You're unworthy. God hates you.

You're going to hell."

* * *

_"Brittany,_

_You're a dumb, stupid airhead."_

_

* * *

_

_"Santana,_

_You are possibly the most corrupted person in the world. All you care about is what you want, and how to get it. And how do you get what you want? You screw guys. Guys you don't even care about. But still, even though you barely even know who the guy making out with you is, you still let him take off your cheerleading uniform(and fold it neatly and put it away somewhere safe, because if Sue Sylvester realises one of her Cheerio's is wearing a less than perfect outfit, that girl and the cause of the flawed outfit is dead). You're just a cheap lay, and you aren't worth shit. And guess what, bitch? You lost your touch. You've done it so much, you can't even put passion into it anymore. Vapid whore."_

_

* * *

_

_"Hey shut-eyes,_

_Have you been cutting yourself lately? I bet you did. I sure hope you did, because you deserve to hurt. You are such a whiny goth bitch, going all "Wheeeh, my life is so empty, wheeeh" Well guess what? You're not the most important person in the world. Stop constantly thinking about how much you suck(Not that you don't suck) and start thinking about how awesome we are compared to you. You are just some little brat, crying about yourself all day while molesting yourself with a razor blade. Oh, and one more thing: You. Can't. Sing."_

_

* * *

_

Mr. Schue wasn't around during the sharefest, and he wasn't around for a couple more days after that. Miss Pillsbury was very concerned.

Rachel refused, just flat-out refused, to tell what her letter said. After several (13 minutes and 47 seconds, Kurt kept track) minutes of peering, the kids gave up and turned to the boy sitting closest to the door. Kurt just held up the closed envelope.

After Glee ended 3 days later, Kurt found Rachel in the green room. Her clear voice sang a song Kurt very much recognized. Mom loved this song.

_"One day in your life_  
_said love would remind you_  
_how could you leave it all behind_  
_one day in your life_  
_it's gonna find you_  
_with the tears that left me crying_  
_and baby I'm stronger then before_  
_you gotta play it on the line_  
_maybe one day in your life"_

Kurt walked over to her. She turned around and faced him silently for a few seconds. Then she softly spoke: "Is something wrong?", a question often asked when constantly under attack from demons.

"Not really, I just heard you sing."

Immediatly, she nearly shrieked: "And? What did you think? Was it good?"

Kurt looked at her, dumbfounded. Rachel Berry, queen of all diva's, actually asked him if he thought she was good? If it wasn't for the whole ancient prophecy thing, he would have been sure the world was ending this very moment. But, as it was, they still had a couple of years.

"Um, sure, it was great." Kurt said, and Rachel's face lit up with happiness and... relief?

"Rachel? What did they write to you?" he then asked. Rachel looked awkward, as if she didn't know what to do, but then grabbed her bag and held out a piece of paper.

_"Manhands,_

_You are the most horrible creature on the planet. Easily. You're such a stupid bossy ugly bitch that it's amazing no one snapped and killed you yet. You feel the need to pull attention to you in any way possible, and the only one you care about is yourself. Self-centered brat. You post video's on Myspace, even though everyone hates them, and you, and you always whine when anyone else gets any kind of attention. And everyone wants to shove a sock into that wretched hole you call a mouth. Seriously, your voice is so terrible that you scare away birds. You will never be a star. Please jab a knife through your throat._

_Love,_

_The Jocks" _Kurt looked at the words for a few minutes, then flipped the letter, took a pen out of his bag and started writing. After a couple of minutes, he gave the piece of paper back to Rachel and left.

After Kurt was out of sight, Rachel looked on the backside of the letter.

* * *

_"Rachel Barbara Berry,_

_You are the most amazing creature on the planet. Easily. You're such a brilliant strong confident woman that it's amazing no one snapped and killed you yet out of jealousy. You naturally attract attention to you without even trying, and you always care about others. You post video's on Myspace, and everyone loves them, and you, and you rightly protest when someone is given something they can't handle. And everyone wants to have that blessing you call a mouth. Seriously, your voice is so beautiful that you attract birds. You will always be a star. Please jab a knife through Karovsky's throat._

_Love,_

_Kurt"_

_

* * *

_

There we go, Chapter 9 all done.

Mr Schue was never actually supposed to get a letter, but I had forgotten that Artie was already vanguished. Oops?

This feels a bit incomplete, but at least it cements Rachel and Kurt's friendship. Woohoo.

The song is "One Day In Your Life" by Anastacia.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone, and keep 'em coming, please! ...No, wait, where are you going? WAIT! Don't leave! Uhhh... OH LOOK A REVIEW BUTTON YOU HAVE TO PRESS IT AND REVIEW!

Julian out!


	11. Magic and Explaining BONUS

**Hi y'all! I do not own Glee or Charmed. Isn't that fun? ...You were supposed to say no.**

I'm gonna have to dissapoint you guys, the next chapter STILL isn't done yet. However, I felt you guys needed some answers to your questions. So, here ya go!

nonexistantpuppy said:

_"Although I would suggest you maybe get a beta, just to help with things here and there."_

_Oh, and there's no beta. 'Cuz I don't want one. 'Cuz I'm stubborn and Dutch like that. Now if I were stupid, I'd be Brittany. Though I think she's from Belgium and she got it wrong herself._

Something I said in the first chapter. I'm **STUBBORN**. No beta.

_"omg btw Puck's dad should totally be, like, an Elder or something... However things work in your wee universe.;]"_

_There are Gods. They call themselves the Almighty, and they had contacted the Chosen Ones right after Kurt had kaboom-ed Fallabor._

And no, Puck's dad is just another deadbeat sucker.

EnchantixFae asked:

_"Who is Kurt going to be paired with?"_

Not gonna tell ya. :P

LaLaTink said:

_"Yeah I kinda got confused but if you seperate what different people say into their own paragraphs then it would be easier to read."_

That's the charm of my story. It's confusing. The hard-to-read-ness is intentional.

_"Why'd Robin ask why he wasn't dead yet? Kinda odd..."_

Robin lives with the Chosen Ones. She knows a demon when she sees one.

There ya go! The writer knows all.

Read & Review, and please tell everyone to do exactly the same!

Julian out!


	12. Magic and Storytelling

Well, to be honest, I haven't really been trying to upload anything. The story is all in my head, I just don't wanna write it all down :P

This chapter is called Magic and Storytelling, and... it's basically sssssscrapssssss of ssssseperate sssstorylinessssss and ssssssituationsssssss. (Ssssss.)

Eventually, the stories will all merge together, but until then, FILLERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! And me not owning Glee or Charmed, and oh God, I NEVER get sick of hearing that one!

Well, anyway, let the tenth chapter commence!

* * *

"No dad, I am NOT living with him! Ever!"

"Kurt, I want you to be nice to your stepbrother, and-"

"Wow, what? Since when is _he_ my stepbrother?"

"Well, he might turn out to be. I really like Carole, and I... well... I might want to be with her... more permanently."

"You know it's never permanent, Dad." Both members of the Hummel-household felt a painful twitch there.

"It might just."

"But I still refuse to live with Finn! I swear to God, I'll blow up your favorite overalls!"

"God, you can be childish at times, Kurt."

"Thank you."

"You're _very welcome._"

(AN: Yes, this was made purely to spite LaLaTink. You're welcome. ;D)

* * *

Puck threw a bag of chips at the trash can in the corner of his room. He missed.

Quinn rolled her eyes at him as they went to sit on his bed.

"Can't you keep your room sanitary, or fungi-free, for one week?" she said, with a lopsided smile on her face.

"No, actually, I can't, mom." Puck retorted.

"Okay, now that added some freaky incestuous shades to this story," Quinn laughed, completely demolishing the fourth wall.

"Heh, I've had enough experience with hot moms already," Puck smirked.

Giggling, Quinn said: "I think you just insulted me."

Pulling Quinn towards him, Puck answered: "Don't you worry about it."

"No, actually, I do. There are rumors, you know."

"You mean, the letters?" Puck looked at her, as if he were silently mocking her for worrying about such a stupid prank.

"Yeah. Apparently, I'm pregnant." Quinn avoided Puck's eyes.

"It's just a stupid rumor. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, I know." Quinn smiled and finally looked in Puck's eyes.

Puck grinned and said: "Now, let's make sure the rumor doesn't become the truth, now, shall we?", as he pulled out a condom from some drawer.

Quinn just giggled.

* * *

Tina walked over to her sister's grave. She looked at it, silently mourning.

_"Robin Cohen-Chang,_  
_Loving daughter,_  
_Caring sister,_  
_Strong person,_  
_Taken too early."_

Silent tears rolled off her cheeks as she thought of her sister, her death, and the disasters that followed. The Chosen Ones had still not dared to tell everyone what had really happened. All everyone else knew was that she had gone all demon-y, had tried to kill Kurt and Quinn, Kurt sang a song and she was okay again. Ridiculous story. In reality, Kurt had tried to convince her killing them wouldn't help, because they weren't Robin's murderers. Tina knew they were right. And she had no idea who the real killer was, so she really only had one more option: to kill everyone, so that whoever had killed Robin would inevitably come along. She had traveled to the school (not that far when you have wings) and started summoning hordes of demons. She figured the demons would eventually create too much power for this world to handle, and the Earth would then explode. That's when Kurt comforted her, and she broke down. She was currently restoring.

She heard footsteps behind her, and Mike stood next to her.

"I'm sorry about Robin," he whispered.

"Thank you," she answered.

They stood there, in silence, for a few minutes. Then, Mike spoke up, and when Tina heard what he had to say, she wished he hadn't opened his mouth at all:

"Why do you still talk to Kurt?"

"Because he's my friend."

"He corrupts the world as we speak!"

"I'm done talking to you." As she spoke, Tina walked away from Mike and Robin, and wondered why he couldn't just honour the dead without mentioning Kurt.

* * *

Mercedes was studying. And no, this wasn't Math, or Spanish. No, Mercedes wanted to become the greatest magic practitioner on the big blue ball. So she was flipping through another ancient magical book.

Suddenly, she stumbled upon a page she had never seen before. She eagerly started reading, and the more she read, the more her eyes threatened to pop out of her sockets.

This wasn't creating basic energy balls to harm the evil, or to magically enhance her brain capacity (her grades were rapidly improving, by the way). No, this was something so big, she would surely be praised all over the magic community if she could pull this off.

_"Summoning an Essence"_

_"An Essence is a humanoid creature, with the ability to turn into Essence Orbs, small magical orbs, and still retain form. They can also instantly teleport, while temporarily turning into their "Essence Form" and shoot Essence Orbs from their body, instantly regenerating. They cannot be killed in any normal way, although they can feel pain. Their Orbs come in many different colors, but one Essence can only have one color assigned to them._

_Essences live in another dimension, created entirely out of Essence Orbs, creating a stable kingdom. Essences can be sent to our dimension through a difficult spell, as seen below. WARNING: Summoning an Essence requires extensive skill. Not for beginners."_

Underneath this description was the spell, but Mercedes wasn't sure she could pull this off. She'd have to practice way more, and get more powerful. She turned the page, looking for another spell she could currently handle.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were sitting in the corner at Glee, gossiping and giggling. The current subject: Matt. The two girls (and Mercedes, who was currently gossiping with them) were convinced he was absolutely sickening. Mercedes however, wasn't exactly cheery about the subject, seeing as she did not mind as much as the two cheerleaders.

"I bet he never showers." Santana snickered.

"I only shower in the girls' locker room when you're there, because you understand how the shower works." Britanny mumbled.

"What do you think, Mercedes? Let's create an Anti-Matt Alliance. I bet we could get him to transfer after Regionals!" Santana smiled, and Mercedes was sure that was pretty much the most evil face anyone could ever make.

"Uhh, well..." Mercedes stammered.

"Come on, 'Cedes. Let's get him outta here." Santana pushed.

"Once, I took all my antibiotics at once. I couldn't get outta here anymore." Britanny said, dreamily as always.

"Matt is nothing but a blemish here. We'd be better off without him." Santana pressed like she never pressed before.

"Well..." When Mercedes saw the look on Santana's face (It just screamed "peer pressure"), she had to give in. "Well, okay then." She looked at the two, both with extremely happy smiles, although Brittany's smile could have come from outta nowhere.

"He is kinda icky." Mercedes couldn't help but giggle along when the two girls burst out laughing.

* * *

Kurt, Rachel and Tina were chatting about Almighty-knows-what, when Finn and his entourage(Azimio) came walking by.

"Hey Rach." He smiled at her. She became tomato red-no, actually, that wasn't quite red enough.

"Hi, Finn!" She practically drooled at him. Kurt didn't get it. He just didn't get it. What in the world could possibly be even remotely interesting in that... _thing?_

"Hey, Ladyface!" Finn jeered. Azimio guffawed along.

Kurt sighed. He remembered when Finn was still a nice guy. Where did that guy go?

* * *

Posimor looked at the demons that survived the raid on Fallabor. He didn't like stealing soldiers from others, but Fallabor was dead and these creatures needed someone to control them.

He studied the survivors. A few warlocks, some wizards, several birds (most were blown up, though) and many, many transformers.

He looked at the last batch. The transformers were Fallabor's latest and last addition. They looked human (bleh) and lacking magic on the outside, but were actually much like warlocks. They had possession over a plenthora of powers, including magic beams, invisibility, and teleportation. What gave this species their name, though, was their ability to transform into any human form they wanted.

He smirked when he remembered one of them stated the human culture saw them as robotic cars.

"You are excused." Posimor watched the soldiers leaving. He couldn't help but see a huge potential in one of the transformers. He hoped he was right, for such a potential could help in destroying the Chosen Ones.

He turned and went to his chamber. Only two of the original four Demonic Beasts were left.

Posimor stopped to think of how this entire situation-including his ascent as one of the leaders of the Underworld-came to be.

Several hundred years ago, one of the Northern prophets, at that time led by Privacus, a warlock, foresaw the end of the world. The demons then came together to create four creatures that could properly lead them, because Derilon, Privacus, Darivida and Larry weren't doing so well. So the demons led a bull, a bird, a lizard and a horse into the Underworld, and turned them into menacing creatures. The old kings were murdered, and Posimor had been the king alongside his "brethren" ever since.

These new, teenaged Chosen Ones had changed everything, and they could kill the last two Beasts and destroy the Red Shard, the jewel that would bring the end of time. Posimor wanted to discuss the issue with Malchor. He would know what to do. Malchor had always been the strongest. No matter how much the others tried, no one could best Malchor. In temples all over the Earth, "Malchor Magis Mort" was scribbled on walls. This meant: "Malchor Is Death". Malchor would know what to do, of that Posimor was sure.

* * *

The eleven Glee Club members were waiting for Mr. Schuester to show up. But their teacher had been awfully absent over the last few weeks. Kurt was talking with Rachel and Tina again. "God, how I'd wish to have a boyfriend." Suddenly, someone scoffed behind them. Kurt turned to see Mike. "Yes?" Kurt asked.

"How can you talk like it's okay to be like that?" Mike asked, with a disturbed look on his face. Kurt was getting a bit fed up over Mike's intolerence.

"Because I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You destroy the meaning of the word love! God hates you! You are evil in it's purest form!" Mike was a bit religious, if you hadn't noticed yet.

"I am fully capable to love just like you, God doesn't exist, instead they have a team of creators called the Almighty up there, and I kill demons on a regular basis, and have saved your life numerous times. But I can stop doing that, if you want to." Kurt retorted.

Mike just glared at him.

* * *

Muhahahaha, all covered in one night. Which is awesome for me.

Anyways, read and review, don't forget this story!

Julian out!


	13. Magic and Elements

No witty NA this time, sorry pals!

Anyway, I've been ignoring the whole Karovsky thing. So, Karovsky will be in this chapter!

As I do not own Glee or Charmed, I am not Murphy or whoever the hell owns Charmed.

Let the eleventh chapter commence!

* * *

Kurt ran into the choir room, pulling a confused Tina along. Motioning for Mercedes to come along, he ran over to where Quinn and Puck were snogging. As he sat down next to them, pulling Tina down as well, Mercedes came and used her power to pull a chair from the corner. "What's going on?" she asked, a worried expression on her face. Quinn looked over to the three suddenly sitting next to them with disdain. She sighed and turned to the other Chosen Ones. Noah made a little whiny sound and tried to get her attention again. "What?" She looked at Kurt with an expression that screamed 'Hurry up and never interrupt me again'. Kurt swatted Puck when he still wasn't paying attention. He too turned to the group, annoyed as hell.

"Karovsky's a demon."

Tina's eyes widened, Mercedes blinked a few times, Quinn looked at Kurt with a skeptical look on her face, Puck stopped trying to recapture Quinn's lips, and Rachel (where the hell did she pop up from) gasped dramatically. The group was silent for a few seconds.

Then, Quinn started laughing.

The rest soon followed. Puck guffawed, attracting the rest of Glee Club. Santana and Brittany, who had apparently been listening along, started whispering. "Yeah right", Quinn sneered. "If Karovsky's a demon, I'm a vampire!" "Well, you were..." Kurt countered. "That wasn't me! That was someone from another dimension!" "Sure as hell had the same personality!" Kurt sneered right back. Mercedes came between the two before they really started fighting. "Cut it out! My god, could you two please not fight for 5 minutes?" Kurt sat back down, glaring at Quinn. After a death glare from Mercedes, Quinn reluctantly sat down as well. Mercedes turned to Kurt. "Listen Kurt, there is no way Karovsky is a demon. I know he's a jerk, but you can't just go running around yelling he's a demon." "But he is! I used a spell, you know, that one that only works on demons (Mercedes gave Kurt a funny look, there were hundreds of spells that only worked on demons) and it worked! He actually tripped!" Mercedes sighed and looked away for a second, before looking at Kurt. "It must have been a coincidence. People trip every second, you can't see someone trip and instantly assume he's a demon." "B-but..." Kurt stammered. "I'm sorry, Kurt. Just let it go." Kurt watched as the others walked away. Why wouldn't they believe him?

* * *

Tina pulled her books out of her locker. "Hey Kurt, wait up!" she yelled. However, when she turned around, the hall was empty. All she heard was a faint whisper. She slowly walked in the direction of the odd sound. "Hello?" she called out to the voice. No intelligible answer came. Just more whispering. Tina turned the corner. When she saw who was standing in front of her, she froze.

Robin.

"R-robin?" Tina stammered. How in God's name could her sister, her guidance, her life be standing right in front of her?

"Yup. I'm back. Didn't see that coming, huh?"

"But... how did you... what's going on?"

"What, you thought death was eternal?" Robin smiled. "Well... yeah, I mean, I've never- wait... Robin, you don't look..." "Alive?" Robin chuckled. She really didn't. She was rather... transparent. "I'm not. I just came back."

Tina stared at her sister. Did this mean that everything would be okay? That Robin could come back and stay?

"Come on. Let's go home." Robin looked confused. "I'm still a bit fuzzy. Could you lead the way, please? I'm... not exactly sure where home is."

Tina smiled. "Sure! Just... follow me." She turned around and nearly ran over to the school exit. As she walked, she noticed a bright purple light behind her. She turned, just in time to avoid a purple ghastly energy ball flying at her.

Tina ran over to Robin. "Robin, we've got to hurry, something's following us, we-" Suddenly, Robin shot a purple beam from her hands, similar to Tina's power, throwing Tina back.

She sat up, checking for damage, before turning to Robin. "Why did you..."

Robin had a livid expression on her face. "You could have protected me. You could have stopped him and instead you let me die! I will haunt you until you die, and I will kill you myself!"

Tina ran.

* * *

Kurt snuck into the sweaty, smelly locker room after football. Luckily, Karovsky was the only one left. Kurt walked over to the bench. Karovsky looked up at him, looking dumb as ever.

Kurt bent down, looked Karovsky straight in the eye, and said: "I know."

Cue Karovsky throwing Kurt across the room and throwing a fireball at him.

As if a switch was turned, Mercedes barged in, followed by the Quinn and Puck. Tina followed afterwards, looking terrified. The fireball was hanging in the air, frozen by Kurt.

Karovsky roared. "I will kill you!" He shot a dark purple ball at Tina, who stood there, petrified.

Kurt froze the ball and tried to kaboom Karovsky, but failed and instead hit a shower. Karovsky then pointed his hand at the water bursting out, and-get this- absorbed the water. He then shot a stream of water at Puck.

But the water didn't hit him. Instead, it disappeared, and Puck glowed blue. Karovsky looked at Puck with a shocked expression on his face. "_What?_" he roared.

He then turned and shot a green ball at Mercedes, who grinned and happily stood still. The ball vanished right in front of her as well. Kurt mumbled a telepathy spell and connected with Mercedes. 'What's going on?' Mercedes looked at Kurt, still with that ridiculous grin on her face. 'I might have cast an absorbing spell before.' 'Meaning?' Quinn butted in on the conversation too. Mercedes turned around, avoiding another fireball. Quinn ducked, avoiding what could only be explained as a knife made out of air. Puck tried to hit Karovsky to make him get stuck in a block of ice, but to no avail. Dave just threw a miniature whirlwind at him, throwing him against a wall.

Karovsky kinda reminded Kurt of Artie.

'Meaning, we now absorb his magic, basically stealing it, making us more powerful and turning him into a useless pile of crap.' Cedes continued. Kurt and Quinn both giggled at Dave. He just discovered some of his powers were gone. 'So, what did you just absorb?' Kurt thought. 'Karovsky has, or had, the powers of the four elements. Now only two are left. We should all take one of his elements.' Mercedes answered, still not actually talking at all. 'God, I hope he doesn't burn my pants, I'm going commando today.' Oh. Puck must not have realised the others were using telepathy. Tina was then hit (well, not actually hit) by a gust, and glowed silver. Mercedes just glowed green. Quinn was then attacked by a fireball. She glowed orange. 'Hey!' Kurt whined inside his thoughts. Everyone else had taken all of the elements!

Just then, Karovsky turned around swiftly and shot a dark beam at Kurt. Kurt was unable to avoid the beam and prepared for a blow. But then, just like with the others, the magic dissolved right before his heart. His eyes widened. He was absorbing Karovsky's dark energy! He'd turn evil! And he was so proud of the fact that he had never been evil before!

But then, as the magic entered his body, he felt a conflicting feeling in his body. Like two strong forces were fighting each other. It hurt. Eventually, the pain stopped, and a golden light engulfed him as he glowed brighter than the others. Karovsky stared at him, a shocked look imprinted on his face.

Kurt smiled and shot a glowing beam of light at him. Unfortunately, he teleported and reappeared, the beam having hit the wall. Karovsky roared again. "How dare you steal my powers and use them against me? I will have my revenge!"

"Well, not now, I think, seeing as you're surrounded by the five of us ready to shoot your own magic-which is no longer your own, by the way- at you." Mercedes grinned. Karovsky grumbled and teleported out.

* * *

Not as many words as usual, but I didn't have as many plots to continue on, because i have a timeline to manage. Although I haven't exactly followed it all the time. The Dark Tina plot was supposed to happen before the Werewolf Artie plot. I made a boo-boo on that one.

Anyway, please, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top spread the word and review a lot!

... I need to learn how to advertise.

Anyways, see ya later!

Julian out!


	14. Magic and Side Effects

Well, I decided, seeing as I had wished for more comments but none came, to just put my story in the Glee category and make it a regular story, instead of a crossover. I hope this will make my audience more than non-existant :) Oh and I do not own Glee goddamnit.

This chapter is called Magic and Side Effects, and it's not really continuing on plot much, but I didn't want the story to go "They get new powers and everything is dandy! They can all perfectly control the new godlike powers and nothing is wrong!" So some side effects do commence.

Which brings me to my next point: Let the twelfth chapter commence!

* * *

As Kurt woke up the next morning, he noticed something wasn't quite right. The world seemed brighter somehow. Maybe it was his lucky day or something.

But as he stood in front of his mirror to do his morning make-up ritual, he instantly realised what was going on.

He was glowing.

As he left for school, wearing a dark raincoat, people looked at him, shocked expressions painted on their faces. Looking down on his outfit, he realised why: He looked like a glowing flasher.

_'Or a pedophilic priest'_, Kurt thought as he hurried into his car and drove to McKinley. Maybe 'Cedes would know what to do.

As he entered school, people stared at him. Kurt shot them all his best bitch-face, driving most of them away. He didn't get why people would still stare at him. Shouldn't they be getting used to this stuff after Kurt blew up Finn's bag?

As he walked up to Mercedes's locker, Quinn walked (_ran_) towards him. She was sweating; the temperature seemed warmer the closer she came.

"Help me", she moaned at him. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" "Help me get rid of this torture!" "You mean the temperature rising and stuff?" "No, I mean my bad hair day- Yes of course I mean this infernal heat!" "Too bad you didn't actually mean the bad hair day you're obviously having right now, because I could certainly help you with that. But, as it is, we'll just have to wait for Mercedes." "But I'm dying here! People are staring at me all day like I've got some contagious disease or something!" "In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm _glowing_. I win." As he once again flashed his bitch-face, Mercedes came walking towards them, looking uncomfortable. She wore a flower in her hair, something she hadn't ever done before. Kurt thought it suited her, especially after the powerstealing battle.

"Hey, Mercedes, we kinda need your help with something-" "Make this hell stop!" Quinn interrupted. "Oh god, it got you too..." Mercedes muttered as Tina walked towards them. A soft wind immediately started blowing. "This is officially the mother of all bad hair days." Tina sighed. She then smirked at Quinn. "I see they got you too, huh?" Quinn just glared.

"Wait, 'Cedes, what happened to you, then?" Kurt asked.

She sighed. "You see this flower here? I did not put that there."

Kurt nodded with a soft "ah", and then turned around when he suddenly heard a persistant dripping behind him.

"This is not normal." Quinn giggled; Mercedes groaned; Tina tried to control her hair, failing miserably.

"Well, hello, Noah. Forgot the deodorant?" Kurt smirked.

"Yeah, now, this isn't sweat. It's water. I swear to God, it is. Smell." Puck said, wiping his face with a paper towel. "I'd rather not", Kurt said, a disdainful look on his face.

Mercedes groaned again, causing Kurt to turn around again.

"Some things are growing in places they should _not_ grow", Mercedes said. Kurt winced.

* * *

As Kurt was walking to his locker, getting way too much unwanted attention in the meantime, Mercedes, with a belt made out of ivy and several more flowers attached to her shirt, came running towards him. "Kurt!" She yelled, drawing Kurt's (and everyone else's) attention. "Come to choir room during lunch, we're doing a ritual to get rid of all this crap."

So at lunch, Kurt walked into the choir room, only to find he was the only one there. He sat down next to the piano and started playing a few random tunes. He didn't notice Noah standing behind him, listening in siilence, until the taller boy decided to speak up.

"Sounds good."

Kurt nearly fell off his seat. Turning around, he looked up at his former tormentor. He was still dripping, and a small puddle was already starting to form on the floor. "Thanks. The others aren't here yet, so..." Kurt trailed off. Puck sat down on a chair still standing at the same spot as yesterday, when Mike and Sam (Note: Matt never existed, everywhere it ever said Matt will now be replaced by Sam) did a dancing routine to yet another Jouney song.

Kurt had noticed everyone's side effects had gotten worse. Tina was starting to create small gusts, Quinn turned every room into Hawaii during the summer, Noah's dripping had excellerated and Mercedes's plantlife just kept on growing. Kurt's glowiness now made lamps redundant.

"Listen", Puck's voice broke the awkward silence, "I'm sorry for the torment I used to give you. The dumpsters were a bit cruel. And I'm not just saying this because you have the power to kill me instantly." Kurt snorted, and Puck started laughing. Quinn and Tina, who chose that moment to walk in, looked at the two of them like they had eight heads. Each. The mixture of heat, wind and humidity from Noah made them both stop laughing.

Mercedes walked in and shoved objects into everyone's hands. "I think a basic anti-curse spell will work here, you guys set up the stuff, I'll generate the magic." Tina put the candles Mercedes handed her in a circle, Noah put the lavender powder into the bowl in his hands and left the room. As Kurt and Quinn powered their crystals, he came back with water and a stirrer. He threw the lavender powder in the water-filled bowl and started stirring. As he put the bowl on the ground, Mercedes finished generating enough pure magic to perform the spell. But as they all stood in a circle, each of them standing behind a lit candle, the floor broke open and a monster worm-thing came out.

Quinn screamed and pierced it with lightning, but to no avail. The monster absorbed the magic and then charged towards Kurt, who froze it. Noah ran to the door and held it open. After everyone had fled the room, they heard a terrible screech from the other side of the door Noah had just shut. "Anyone have any anti-Alohomora?" Puck yelled. Mercedes pushed him out of the way and shot a root from her hands (like Spiderman), using it to lock the door. They all took a second to calm down. "The floor company people are going to be pissed when they hear they have to fix the floor again." Tina muttered. It then started to rain. Inside. "Sorry", Noah said.

* * *

An hour later, things had worsened.

Tina and Noah now created storms wherever they went. Quinn gave everyone the impression they were in the middle of a desert. Mercedes looked more like an Ent than anything else, with her skin slowly actually turning into tree bark. And Kurt was blinding people everywhere. They were now running from classroom to classroom, warning everyone to go to the top floor. Seeing as the worm was a groundstalker, a monster that lives under the ground and comes up to feed on magic, and then goes on a rampage, lasting days. People were forced to get up there anyway, seeing as Noah was starting to flood the ground floor. Kurt figured that the groundstalker would die eventually. Things drown. Groundstalker is a thing. Therefore, groundstalker drowns.

His thoughts were disrupted by the worm sliding around the corner. A blonde girl screamed. The five turned around. "Okay guys, we have to use our new powers now. I think that learning to control them will stop the side effects." Mercedes said. "What's your name?" Kurt asked the girl. "L-Lyndi", the girl stuttered. "Okay, Lyndi, right? Run." Kurt said. The girl immediately ran. Quinn then threw a fireball at the monster. Problem was, it hit the water before hitting the groundstalker, and instantly dispersed. Mercedes shot a giant thorn out of her hands, stabbing the groundstalker. It wasn't that effective. Noah shot a beam of water at the worm, but that only flooded the hallway more. Eventually the five were also forced to run towards the nearest staircase (five steps away, ridiculously conveniantly enough) and continue trying to kill the monster from there. People standing there looked in terrified awe as the groundstalker started to slide up the stairs. Tina aimed her gusts at the worm, pushing it back a bit, and Kurt shot a beam of light at it. It still didn't help much, but at least it was driven back down the stairs. As the five fought, using their elemental powers, their side effects faded away. Kurt was the only one still glowing. The worm wasn't dying, and the water level had risen so much, people had to be evacuated to the top floor. As the groundstalker somehow roared underwater, Kurt made a decision.

He dived in.

"No! Kurt, wait!" Tina screamed, but Kurt swam down towards the ground floor, where the groundstalker was ravaging the place. Mercedes held Tina back when she tried to follow him. "You can't go down there. Kurt will get up for air when he needs to. He's not stupid." she reassured the terrified girl. Finn and Mike joined the five, and later Santana and Brittany ran over to the group. Sam arrived a little bit later, making Santana pull Brittany as far away as possible.

Silence.

Then, the groundstalker roared. It was still nowhere to be seen though, as was Kurt. Mercedes started holding her breath, until Sam reminded her to breathe.

Then, the groundstalker shot up out of the water, and Tina and Quinn gasped as they saw Kurt hanging on to it's tail. Kurt landed on the floor, facing the groundstalker, who then suddenly turned to Finn and charged at him. Finn stumbled backwards and fell as the worm approached. Suddenly, a massive beam of light shot from Kurt's hands, piercing the groundstalker. It screeched, then fell down. It was silent for a few seconds as Kurt caught his breath. Then Tina ran over to him and hugged him, and soon Kurt was buried under a pile of flailing arms.

* * *

After Noah had absorbed all the water ("Oh crap, I can do that now, can't I?") Mercedes poofed the groundstalker away. The school now looked relatively normal again, although some things were lying around randomly. The serenity the place suddenly had struck Kurt when he realised there was neither wind or rain and the room was at room temperature. Mercedes was flowerless and Quinn and Noah weren't dripping various liquids anymore. Tina's bad hair day was under control (Quinn's wasn't). Kurt wasn't glowing anymore. Apparently, they could control their powers now. Kurt had focused on his inner power as much as possible when fighting the groundstalker and he was sure the others had done so too. He walked over to Finn and held out his hand to help him up. Finn ignored the hand and got up on his own. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome", he said.

"Why the hell did you dive in there? My god, you're an idiot." Finn spat at him.

"Sure, no problem, I just saved your life, that's all." Kurt spat right back.

Finn just turned and left.

Kurt sighed. What the hell was going on with that guy?

"Great job, guys."

Kurt turned around. Tina automatically spun around with him, seeing as their arms were linked.

Lyndi walked towards them. Oddly enough, her hair was now black.

"I'm seriously surprised you managed to kill that groundstalker." She said.

"Wait, how do you know what that thing was?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, duh. I summoned it!" Lyndi said.

"You what?" Noah growled.

Lyndi then giggled and shot a wave of magic at Quinn and Puck. Mercedes responded by swinging her across the room. Kurt shot a beam of light at her, but she teleported out and reappeared next to Tina, shooting another magic wave. "I hate it when they do that", Mercedes muttered.

Tina pulled herself up and turned towards... Brittany?

"Brittany?"

"No, you idiot! It's Lyndi! Although I do prefer to be called Lyndax", 'Brittany' said.

"But-"

"I am a so-called Transformer."

"Like the car things?" Noah asked. 'Brittany' sighed. "NO NOT THE CAR THINGS!" she screamed. She then ran over to Puck and hit him. As Quinn tried to retaliate, she turned invisible. Mercedes then fell on the floor, and Tina was slapped out of nowhere. Lyndax then reappeared, shot a magic wave at everyone, and teleported out.

Everyone recovered, checking for damage. Kurt was the first to speak:

"What the hell just happened?"

No one could answer that question.

* * *

I hated the last part, it just seemed so random. Like "So Kurt saved the day and NO WAIT WE NEED ANOTHER FIGHT"

Anyway, tell me what you thought! ...no, seriously, review. Do eet.

Next chapter will be more plot, I swear! There's going to be a big argument, and a demon returning. So stay tuned, I'm not done with you yet!

Julian out!


	15. Magic and Turning Points

So, I'm actually making an update fairly soon after the last one! EFFORT. (Wait. Seeing as I just wrote this and then just stopped, I guess not. Nevermind.)

This chapter is mostly plot, because we've gotta get things moving around here!

And- Aah! The menu is all funky and moving! ...Sorry, Fanfiction's new layout is confusing me. ...I swear, I'm intelligent. Really.

Anyways, I do not own Glee (crap) (shit) (Life is so unfair)

So, let the thirteenth chapter commence!

* * *

As Kurt walked into WMHS, feeling generally miffed for no apparent reason, he felt something wasn't quite right. Like there was something watching him from behind the walls. He tried to just shrug it off, when suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was pulled to a secluded spot by a blur of black and some blue.

Tina sat down on a creaky old chair, pulling Kurt down, forcing him to take the seat opposite to her.

"Tina, why'd you pull me all the way over here?" he asked, carefully readjusting his hair.

"What, you're saying you're not feeling something weird going on here?" the girl all but shrieked.

"You mean the voyeurtastic presence?" Kurt said. Tina raised one eyebrow for a second, then continued.

"...Yeah. Kurt, I have to tell you something." Kurt immediately scooted closer.

Tina told him the story about Robin's spectral appearance. Kurt's eyebrows went higher and higher, until he was convinced they hit the ceiling.

"...So, you think she's here now too?" Kurt asked. The goth girl nodded grimly.

Kurt was left speechless as he realised Robin might really be back. He was dumbfounded about the fact spirits could actually become so powerful. He thought of his mother. What if?

He stood and linked arms with Tina. Walking back to where there should be teenage human beings swarming the hall, the two were suprised to find no one there. Tina freed herself from Kurt's arm and started roaming the halls, looking for any sign of life. Meanwhile, Kurt tried to open the big entrance doors, thinking people had for some reason fleed outside.

It was locked.

Looking outside through a window, Kurt saw there was no one outside. The place was just deserted. He turned around to see Tina, walking towards him. Mercedes and Rachel walked behind her, Mercedes looking disturbed and Rachel seeming terrified. Kurt couldn't believe the first time he really saw that look on her face was now that he could stand her.

"What the hell happened?" Mercedes all but yelled. "A daily question in the life of a Chosen One", Kurt deadpanned. "I was just in Calculus and everyone just disappeared." Rachel said. "Well, duh, they were in Calculus." Tina answered. "Let's just go find the others." Mercedes groaned.

Walking towards the auditorium, they found Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Quinn and Santana were listening to Brittany's story about how Santa had locked them in for doing magic.

"Oh thank God", Santana moaned, jumping up from the floor. "Please tell me one of you knows how to get the hell out of here."

Quinn rose too, looking around as if she was sensing something watching her, which she probably was.

Santana showed her dissapointment upon discovering no one had a clue how to get out of here by yelling: "You know what? Screw you! Screw you useless, moronic-" She stopped yelling when Brittany told her to, but she was now muttering something in Spanish that Kurt didn't even try to translate.

Entering the auditorium, the group found Sam, Puck and Frankenmoron. (Kurt made that one up.) Rachel nearly glomped Finn when she saw him. Rolling his eyes, Kurt sat down next to Puck, as far away from Finn as possible without sitting in the very corner of the auditorium, away from everywhere else. Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled at Mercedes. She smiled back, but was then pulled away by Santana. Sam's expression turned into one that clearly said "what the hell is your problem". Quinn sat down next to Puck as well, laying her head on his shoulder. Kurt smiled at them sadly, before looking over at Finn. He nearly vomited when he thought he once wanted to be like that with that monster. That was like dreaming of a happily ever after with Karovsky.

Mike came walking in, drawing both Tina's and Quinn's attention. Kurt scoffed at his friends. Mike sat down next to Tina, who had taken a seat next to Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, who had decided to sit as far away from Sam as possible. Well, Santana had.

They sat in silence for exactly 3 seconds before everyone decided to start panicking at the same time.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel screamed. Santana nearly went delirious, contantly yelling: "No me gusta!" Quinn slapped Puck in the face when he started laughing at her after she too started panicking. Mike dropped to his knees, praying. Mercedes tried chanting a few spells, but she was too scared for them to have any effect. Brittany sat in her seat, eerily calm. "Santa will decide if he'll free us", she said, softly.

"Everybody shut up!" Kurt yelled, standing up. The group stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"If everyone's just going to panic, we'll never get out of here. I suggest you just let me take control here and-"

"Of course, you want to have control again." Finn said, rising from his seat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" "You always want to be the best, it's always: 'Oh, I'm Kurt, I'm so great and morally perfect!'"

"Listen, you moron, I get that you want to be a bitch, seeing as you're a homophobic piece of crap who never even thought about giving a shit about morals, but I'm just trying to get us out of here. Do you want to get in my way or do you want to get the hell out of here?" Kurt questioned, glaring at Frankenmoron.

"You are so annoying! Why can't you just be normal instead of judging everybody?"

"I'm allowed to judge everybody, because everybody judges me too! Right Mike? I've had to fight people hating me for what I am longer than you have had to deal with me being pissed about it! But, you know what, you can just stay here and eventually inevitably die of whatever the hell is haunting us, because I've saved your life, and everyone's life for that matter, even though I hate you, and I really don't remember why I still do that, because no one seems to care that they would be dead if it wasn't for me! So I'm not saving you anymore. Have fun trying to escape this hellhole by yourself!"

And with that, Kurt ran out, leaving a bewildered Finn behind to wonder if he'll ever be freed from this place.

Rachel was instantly standing next to Finn. "I don't think Kurt can talk to you in such a matter. Sure, he might have saved your life, but that doesn't give him the right to just walk out now. He needs to understand his duty as a Chosen One and-"

"No", Finn said. "He's right. We've just taken him for granted. We need to realise he's not just a wall for us to cower behind."

"But-"

"I'm gonna go try and find him." Finn uttered before leaving.

* * *

Kurt stormed out, pissed as hell, before realising he had no idea where to go. Then, he heard something.

Walking into the teachers lounge, he saw a ghost floating in the middle of the room.

It wasn't Robin. It was someone Kurt hadn't even expected was dead.

Sue Sylvester.

"Ah, Ladyface. I figured you were the first one to find me. Well, congratulations. You are witnessing the most beautiful sight in the world."

Kurt was stunned. "But- How did you die?"

"Quick shot to the face. Turns out, cheerleaders can in fact go insane. But that's not important. What is, is that you aren't going to live much longer. Watch this."

Suddenly, it became hard to breathe in the room. Kurt gasped for breath. As Sylvester laughed, he felt himself slipping away...

He heard a voice, and the air in the room returned. As he took a big gulp of air, he noticed Sylvester was gone. He turned around to see who had saved him.

Finn.

"Huh?" slipped out of his mouth. How did Finn, a mortal, and a really stupid one at that, save him from a supernatural creature?

"Mercedes gave me an anti-ghost spell. Tina told us about her sister, and Mercedes had remembered the spell and gave it to me as I went looking for you."

"Why you?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted... I came to say sorry."

Kurt scoffed. "Sure, now you say sorry."

"Listen, I never realised how much you did to help all of us, but now all I can think of is that huge worm thing that almost killed me."

"I really wonder why I didn't just let that thing eat you."

"Kurt, just listen-"

"No! You listen! I want an explanation right now. Why did you start bullying me? Because you know I have to deal with that enough as it is, even more so now that I'm "The magical fairy" and everything. Did you really feel the need to kick me while I'm down? Like the Almighty Assholes up there, who decide to send me this "gift" that hurts me more than it helps me-"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, a confused look on his face. Kurt refused to let his mind go 'Awwww'.

"The darkness I absorbed from Karovsky. Everyone just thinks I turned it into light."

"And... you didn't?"

"It's still in me. Apparently I have enough good in me as it is, which is why I have every right to find myself better than you. Good and evil are fighting for the control of my body, and it hurts. And if the evil takes over? I'd go insane. I'd turn evil and I don't think anyone would be strong enough to stop me. And I don''t know what I'd do. I could kill you all, and I am fighting every day, to make sure that doesn't happen. And then you just think, 'Hmmm, let's go torture the queer today, because I feel like shit', or whatever the hell is going on with you right now. And if even the gods are trying to pull me down? I don't think I can handle that."

"Oh, Kurt, I am so sorry. I swear, I didn't know."

"...I know you didn't. But I still wonder why you did it."

"I was scared. You just grew into this superpower and I was scared. I thought, if I could hurt you, I wouldn't have to be scared anymore."

"And? Did it work?"

"No. And I'm not going to try and hurt you anymore, because if you're still here, killing demons for a living, with everyone seemingly hating you, then I know I can't hurt you. You're too strong."

They stood in silence for a while. Then, Tina came running towards the two.

"The doors are open and we can get the hell out of here and everyone who disappeared is okay and everyone just appeared at their own home and we can go home and it's all okay and the presence is gone and-"

Kurt and Finn stared at her with the same look: One eyebrow raised, and a lopsided smile on their face. Tina realised she wasn't making sense anymore and decided to just shut up altogether.

"Let's go home." Kurt said. Tina smiled and turned, walking towards Mercedes and Rachel, who were waiting for them in the hallway.

Finn held out his hand, Smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and took his hand, walking towards the others together.

* * *

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled. Said boy turned around. Mercedes looked rather hysterical. "What's up?" Kurt asked.

"I know where Karovsky is", she all but shrieked. Kurt's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Karovsky had been missing for weeks now.

"He's in some deserted building at the edge of town." Mercedes then gave him direct instructions and sent him away to go kill the big bloated bastard, despite the fact that he still had class.

'Too cowardly to do it on your own, huh?' Kurt thought as he entered his Navigator, telepathically making sure Tina informed the teachers why he was gone.

As he stepped out of his baby, he looked up at the building. It seemed quite run down. 'Sure suits Karovsky', he thought.

Entering the building, preparing his technique, he soon saw Karovsky sitting on the floor.

Karovsky saw him too; the boy jumped up from the floor swiftly. ""What now? You've taken my magic, what more do you want?"

"Your life."

Karovsky ran, fleeing further into the building, into dark narrow hallways.

Kurt whispered a spell. Suddenly five copies of himself appeared. Mirror images. He could control them with his mind to make sure Karovsky couldn't escape.

He followed the warlock and soon found him. As he saw the big tool, cowering, he started to sing, softly at first.

"_I've been knocked down_  
_It's a crazy town_  
_Even got punched in the face in L.A._  
_Ain't nothing in the world that can keep_  
_me from doing what I wanna do_

_'Cause I'm too proud, I'm too strong_  
_Live by the code that you gotta move on_  
_Feeling sorry for yourself_  
_Ain't got nobody nowhere_"

Karovsky ran through the hallways of the building, but he always found another copy taunting him with song.

_"So I held my head high_  
_I knew, I knew I'd survive_  
_Well I made it _  
_I don't hate it_  
_That's just the way it goes_  
_Yeah_

_I done made it through_  
_Stand on my own two_  
_I paid my dues, yeah_  
_Tried to hold me down_  
_You can't stop me now_  
_I paid my dues"_

Karovsky ran into the real Kurt, not that he knew that or anything.

"So like I told you, you cannot stop me, I paid my dues." Kurt said, smirking at Karovsky's terrified face as he realised he was surrounded by six Kurts.

His face became even more hilarious when all six of them raised their hands and charged a beam of light.

The face he made when he realised he was gonna die was picture-worthy.

"_Tried to hold me down_  
_You can't stop me now_  
_I paid my dues_"

The beams hit him, making him scream in agony as he was vanguished. All that was left after the beams faded was a midnight blue orb.

Kurt picked it up and looked at it curiously. He'd give that to Mercedes. But right now, he was gonna go home. Screw English Literature.

* * *

I was listening to Friday while making this... Yeah.

So, read and review and be happy!

Next time, we're gonna introduce two new characters, so stay tuned!

Julian out!


End file.
